


He came from the stars. 4  Stay on Arcadia-Syrinx.

by Tokyo_lover



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010)
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Animal Attack, Animal Death, Attempted Seduction, Camp, Crying, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, First Meetings, Fun, Hunters & Hunting, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Outdoor Sex, Predator/Prey, Sad, Scary, Seaside, Seduction, Sensuality, Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_lover/pseuds/Tokyo_lover
Summary: Ter'kan and Emma had great fun and went on multiple hunting parties while they were on Alpheus-Rey.  Now this beautiful couple has settled on Arcadia-Syrnix and intend to stay for a long time. New events will take place so adding more thrilling and joyous moments but also worries and sadness into their relationship.





	1. First day.

*Eighteenth month. Sixth day of the third week. 

 

Ter'kan had already commenced the landing manoeuvre. Emma was sitting still, glancing at the bay window of the pilot posts. The colors of the sky were gradually changing as the ship continued its descent. It lasted until skyscrapers came into the sight, far in the distance. But as Emma kept her eyes fixed on the window she suddenly saw that urban landscape becoming half hidden by another area. That was the gigantic and very high aircraft hangar. The ship ended up landing on one the many vacant hydraulic platforms. Soon loud bangs were heard underneath the ship because docking clamps have just securely attached it at the ramp in order to pull it inside the hangar. Another loud bang resounded a while after which proved that their ship was now docked. A very wide center lane was going from one end of the hangar to other one lit by the sunlight. There were two covered areas situated on both sides of the lane full of spaceships of different sizes and shapes. Crowds of Yautjas were coming and going along the lane or among the ships constantly. Hammerings, the flaming glow of a welding torch and sounds of electric machinery, due to repairing, were mingling with the voices of the crowds. The hot air was cooled down by drafts from time to time.

Meanwhile Emma glanced one more time at the bay window of the pilot post before then addressed the leader: 'I'm so happy we are here at last.'

She stood up and asked: 'What time of the day is it?'

Ter'kan pushed two buttons on the console situated to his left. He then stood up, saying: 'It's in the early afternoon.'

'It's for the best! Today, it's the beginning of new and great times.'

She sighed then kept asking questions with a smile on her face after having glanced once more at the window of the pilot posts: 'Is this the only landing area?'

'No! There are seven. The one we are now is the biggest.'

She continued with a more cheerful tone: 'Where is the reunion with our comrades going to take place?'

'Here! The other ship docked, not far from ours, in this same hangar. They must be already outside, waiting for us.'

Her smile became even larger. She then took his hand in hers, simply saying: 'Come!'

So Ter'kan and Emma left the control room and headed to the place where weaponry and hunting gear were put on display. They began to prepare themselves as they kept exchanging their thoughts about the reunion that soon will take place. They just have finished their preparations. They were both lightly equipped and attractive to look at. That's when Emma expressed her idea. She indeed wished to present the trophy of her first hunt at the appropriate moment when she will appear at the top of the lowered ramp. Of course the leader approved her idea very much certain that kind of entrance will add a satisfying and spectacular surprise for the rest of the clan.

A short while later they left the weapons room and headed to the trophies room. Emma took down the three-horned rhino skull. She said while she held it next to her chest: 'I'm always overwhelmed by an ineluctable feeling of pride and achievement each time I hold it or look at it.'

Ter'kan made a remark by pointing his whole hand at her other trophies: 'Arcadia-Syrinx has beautiful hunting grounds where interesting and diverse animals are thriving. Soon, you will be able to add more of these to your ever-growing collection.'

She had a soft smile before confirming: 'I'm looking forward to discover the fauna and flora of this planet and most importantly going on new hunting parties with you. Those moments will become unforgettable memories to cherish as long as I will live.'

Ter'kan nodded in agreement. He then put his right hand on her right shoulder: 'I think we better get moving.'

They then exited the trophies room. The leader addressed his mate again just as they were coming out onto the place which gave access to the exit of the ship: 'This is another moment I've been always waiting for. Your most recent exploits have proved your continuous progress thus increasing your importance even more. I'm proud of you.'

Emma expressed her opinion, smiling and pride in the tone of her voice: 'My perseverance and all the things you have taught me did that.'

The leader simply nodded before typing on his wrist gauntlet. The noises outside were becoming louder as the doors started to slide open and the ramp to lower. Ter'kan and Emma took a few steps further once the process was completed and showed themselves in the doorway. That's when they saw Seki'sen and the whole clan, standing at the bottom of the lowered ramp. First Ter'kan told them something then put his right hand on Emma's shoulder, indicating that it was her turn to address them.

So she raised her trophy, holding it in both her hands and said in a loud tone: ' *Thar'n-da s' yin'tekai.'

Needless to say that her short speech instantly caught the attention of those who were standing most closely. They stopped what ever they were doing and kept watching the scene.

Meanwhile Ter'kan and Emma have just come down the ramp. The leader exchanged more greetings and words with Seki'sen, the second in command and the rest of the clan before they all focused on the beautiful huntress again. Alrik'taden and his father took great satisfaction of translating each time the other males were addressing her.

Each one of them was expressing his astonishment differently thus revealing the change and impact that Emma's exploits had on him. But the one who seemed to be the most astounded was Seki'sen. The more she was telling about her new exploits the more the second was eyeing her with increasingly growing interest and that urge of stroking her arm or shoulder each time he was talking to her. Her adventures on Alpheus-Rey 421 not only added to the importance of her presence within the clan but also made her even more desirable into his eyes. Emma soon became aware of that so she was also treating him with fondness, all charmed by the new level of admiration he had developed for her.

And then came the part of the reunion when Emma proposed to watch videos of her very first hunt, including those she went with Ter'kan because as she beautifully said, she wanted to add pictures to her words. So the whole clan gathered in the control room of the smaller ship and watched the videos. That brought a new flow of comments and words of praise among her comrades. Alrik'taden really enjoyed those moments so he took the initiative of translating again while the leader was contemplating her with great interest.

The males had finally started to evacuate the room one by one as soon as the viewing of the video of the hunt that took place two days prior to the leader's and his mate departure from Alpheus-Rey 421 came to an end. Of course those who had chosen to remain were Seki'sen and Alrik'taden. That prolonged meeting gave them the opportunity to ask Emma more questions or even express their deeper thoughts.

From then on a funnier, livelier but also more intimate dialogue followed. Seki'sen kept showing his growing admiration by commenting about the videos he has just watched and a minor scar that Emma had on her right thigh which was a reminder of her hunts. Needles to say that was also another occasion for Alrik'taden to unleash the mischievous side of his personality. So he liked pressing her about the ways she spent her time when she didn't go on hunting parties. Emma stood up to him and playfully enjoyed tormenting him as much. 

This reunion was meant to become unforgettable, especially for Emma. She knew that it would build bridges so adding more strength into her relationships with Seki'sen and Alrik'taden.

 

*It was late in the afternoon. Emma has just finished packing some of her belongings. She put away her luggage near the door then felt a need to have a rest. So she lay on her back in the middle of the bed. She looked up at the ceiling before she closed her eyes. She remained like this for a long moment, motionless. She looked so peaceful that anyone could have believed she has just fallen asleep but that wasn't the case. Various kinds of happy or sad thoughts were rushing through her mind. She and her love leader had a very good time full of adventures on Alpheus-Rey 421. Some truly amazing experiences that had already become beautiful memories. She felt sad somehow the day she had to leave that planet. She felt that way during her journey to Arcadia-Syrinx but didn't dare to talk about her disappointment. However her feelings were already stated to change especially since she had that conversation with Seki'sen and Alrik'taden. Fauna and flora on Alpheus had been diversified and plentiful but according to her comrades explanations, those on Arcadia-Syrinx seemed to offer greater opportunities in order to appreciate unforgettable and sensational hunting parties. And not only her combat prowess will be put to tests again but it was also due to the fact that her comrades will be able to accompany her next time. She comprehended that awesome and new adventures were yet to come.

Emma was lost in her thoughts when suddenly fast and heavy foot steps resounded outside in the corridor. She opened her eyes and raised herself into a sitting position. The sliding doors opened right after and Ter'kan entered the room. She got off the bed and said with a smile just as he approached her: 'It's good to see you again.'

He address her while brushing the fingers of his right hand against her cheek slowly: 'Soon we will be able to discover and enjoy new places together.'

She had a soft laugh. 'This is exactly what I was thinking about! I'm looking forward to experiencing life in the Colony and of course going on more hunting parties with you. Life is taking another turn and we are about to fulfill greater wishes.'

'Remember what I told you many times when we were still on Earth! There will always be all sorts of limitless possibilities in order to appreciate life together.'

'Yes, my Ter'kan! Your words will stay imprinted on my mind forever.'

Her beautiful remark encouraged the leader to stroke her cheek once again. So she kissed the palm of his left hand in order to show him some affection as well. She then looked up and whispered as she met his yellow and fiery eyes: 'I will never be able to do without you anymore. Today it's the beginning of another fantastic journey because I'm going to learn more about your world.'

Ter'kan nodded in agreement then added: 'I'm really ready to show you all this.' He then grabbed the bags put near the bed and hung them on his left shoulder, saying: 'We'd better get moving:'

They both glanced at the room one more time then went away, holding hands. They headed towards the exit of the ship and got down the ramp, walking side by side, silent. The leader typed on his wrist gauntlet right after. The sliding doors closed back within seconds.

Ter'kan and Emma found their comrades waiting near the bigger ship. The leader exchanged a few words with his second before he commanded to the rest of the clan with a hand gesture to follow him.

Alrik'taden felt the need to address Emma by making a sensual remark just as they were reaching the end of the center lane: 'Tell me, my tiny huntress! I have the feeling that you are going to win hearts on Arcadia-Syrinx. What do you think?'

Emma had a short but joyous laugh then answered: 'I don't think I will have time for that. I will definitely focus on different matters.'

Ter'kan, Emma and the rest of the clan have just come out of the docking area. This gave Emma another opportunity to observe that same urban landscape she had seen upon her landing on Arcadia-Syrinx. Soon her love leader began to explain that was the beginning of the futuristic megalopolis which was separated in two very vast districts by a wide and long river. One was called North Arcadia whereas the other was simply named South Arcadia. Several bridges were connecting the two districts. The population of the city was commuting from one area to another by several fast and efficient railway systems that served different areas in both districts.

And South Arcadia was a very popular destination for all Yautjas due to the fact that their colony was precisely located there.

Ryujin clan managed to reach one of the stations situated in North Arcadia where the shuttles bound for South Arcadia were waiting. They passed through one of the several check points before having access to the crowed and very long platform.

Meanwhile the sun was going down. Emma sighed just as the train left the station. She was looking though the window, pensive. One could say that her mind was filled with pleasant thoughts, thanks to the slight smile that was enlightening her face, constantly. She had always experienced a succession of wonderful adventures and awesome discoveries since the day Ter'kan had come into her life. Emma knew that Arcadia-Syrinx will be another beautiful planet where interesting events were meant to happen thus cementing her relationship with the leader even more.

* thar'n-da s' yin'tekai mean 'strength and honor' in Yautja language.

Now the crowded shuttle bound for South Arcadia was traveling at big speed. Emma was sitting between Ter'kan and Shun'ji. She was looking up from time to time in order to observe Alrik'taden and four other males of her clan. She was always glancing at them for a few seconds who were before concentrating on the urban landscape again. The sun was slipping gradually behind skyscrapers situated far at horizon thus bringing the melancholic light of dusk upon the gigantic city.

And then the shuttle stopped just as Emma looked at Alrik'taden and his group again. That was the first stop in North Arcadia. The sliding doors opened. Groups of Yautja males or females got off whereas some others, who were waiting on the long and wide covered platform, got in. A Yautja couple got in followed by two other beings right after. These two were of different heights and kept addressing each other in different tones of voices. Emma began to discreetly scrutinize them. One had short, black hair while the other's hair long and golden blond. They both had oval-shaped faces with a white and flawless skin and a total absence of eyebrows. They also had small and pointy. But what must have caught Emma's were without any doubts their eyes. The short one had very light blue and big, almond-shaped eyes. The taller one had also almond-shaped and equally attractive eyes except the blue was darker.

Alrik'taden soon noticed Emma's attentive interest so he slightly leaned forward and drew her attention towards him by simply asking: 'What do you think about Arcadians?'

Emma looked up and met his gaze. She answered with a smile on her face: 'I think they are beautiful. They look very much like humans. I believe the tall one with the short, black hair must be the male and the other one must be the female.'

Alrik'taden said as he nodded at the same time: 'That's right!'

She glanced at the couple once more before she began questions: 'Do they all have small and straight noses like those two?'

'Yes, they do!'

Emma made her remark as she kept looking at the Arcadian couple: 'In that case they all must have pretty similar faces too.'

The young male glanced in turned at the Arcadian couple before answering: 'No they have very diversified features.'

Emma sighed then went on: 'I see! Are the males always taller than the females?'

'That''s right! The males are between 1.90 m and 2.0 m tall. The females are between 1.65 m and 1.75 m tall.'

Suddenly she let out a chuckle then added with a hint of humor in the tone of her voice: 'It's good to know because I won't feel like to be the shortest anymore.'

Alrik'taden came up with a charming remark while eyeing her with interest: 'Yes but to me you will always be the beautiful and tiny huntress of our clan.'

Ter'kan who must have listened to their conversation since the beginning felt the need to express his own thoughts: 'Yes she is! Not only that but her courage and determination are prodigiously big.'

Emma said by looking into his eyes: 'I must admit that I don't ceased to improve them since you came into my life.'

The leader didn't add anything else. He took her hand in his and slowly squeezed it in order to show his agreement with affection.

Meanwhile the long shuttle has just arrived at the second stop. Emma asked Ter'kan as more passengers were getting on and off: 'How long until we get off too?'

'We will get off at the next stop.'

Emma paused briefly before she continued asking questions. as the long shuttle was going on one of four bridges that linked North Arcadia to South Arcadia: 'Are there any periods of time when public transportation stop working?'

'Yes but not all of them! There are lines that serve the different areas of the city at anytime.'

No sooner had Ter'kan finished his sentence that the shuttles began to slow down again. And this until it stopped completely. He stood up then said out of the blue as the high and wide doors slide opened: 'The real fun is about to start.'

Emma stood up too. She with a smile: 'I'm sure Arcadia-Syrinx is going to give me a different kind of thrill. What a new and awesome way to broaden my knowledge. That's going to create extraordinary memories and satisfy my soul.'

The leader beautifully concluded: ' I think you will also create memories for those you will encounter and this wherever you will go.'

Meanwhile Ter'kan, Emma as well as the rest of the clan just got off.

The design of the platform looked very similar to the previous one except it was wider and longer. Crowds were coming and going in both directions. Some were heading towards the immense exit which gave access to city whereas those who wished to catch the shuttle that was still waiting all along the curved platform, were walking briskly.

A short while later Ter'kan, Emma including their comrades came out onto a round road junction that was as crowded as the platform they just left. That was the departure point of four streets. Buildings of mixed architecture and different heights were rising on both sides of those streets. Two of those streets were wider and busier than the rest and seemed interminably long. Ter'kan, Emma and their comrades turned into one of these streets. There were shops of different size that were selling various kind of items for daily life and meant to suit anyone tastes. Groups of Yautjas and Arcadians were pouring in and out of these shops, constantly.

And for this Ter'kan and his comrades were forced to slow down or even stop completely, from time to time due to groups that were blocking the way in order to take a look the displayed and various merchandise of the stores. And then as they kept going they soon saw a first large passages situated at the corner of an high building that allowed to turn into a smaller and more quiet street. They stopped as soon as they arrived at the second corner. Six males of the clan briefly addressed Ter'kan before they moved away, walking along the busy and commercial street.

Meanwhile Ter'kan, Emma and those who remained with them turned to that corner and went down the smaller street. Buildings of different heights and architectural styles were seen on both sides of that street. There were occasional encounters with lonely pedestrians, couples or groups of three or four individuals that were going in both directions.

They finally all stopped in front of a ten stories, modern construction made of white marble, steel with high and square-shaped windows. Ter'kan addressed Emma again: 'My private quarters are situated at the top floor of this building.'

Emma didn't say anything and just raised her face in order to take in the whole height of the modern building while she heard Ter'kan exchanging words with the remaining group of males alternately. It lasted for a moment before the group of males decided to set off. The leader and his mate followed them with their eyes until they all disappeared into another small street situated on the left side. 

So Emma took Ter'kan's free hand in hers and said with a smile: 'This is another satisfying moment for both of us! I have the wonderful feeling that soon new events will take place so adding more exceptional joy into our relation. I would like you to teach me anything new that you think it's good for me. You know that I'm always eager to learn in order to broaden my knowledge so we will be able to make the most of it.'

He squeezed her hand gently, saying: 'Believe it or not that will be only a small portion of things that are left for us to do together!. However there are also matters that may put you through stress and hardship again.'

'It won't matter how hard is going to be! I know that my efforts will result in rewarding achievement.'

'Now it's my turn to tell you that I'm looking forward to share more with you and see you in action.'

She had a soft laugh before adding: 'I don't think I will leave Arcadia-Syrinx anytime soon because I have already started to build a strong bond with this place.'

Ter'kan released her hand then made another beautiful remark while brushing his clawed thumb against the softness of her right cheek: 'You're one of a kind.'

She kissed the palm of his hand then whispered looking up into his eyes: 'And you are one of the reason for that. Now I'm ready to discover another of your favorite place and I know it must be really beautiful and inviting.'

The leader added after having stroked her cheek once again: 'I will surely enjoy my stay there even more because now I'm with you. Let's go!'

 

Ter'kan and Emma approached the entrance of the ten stories building. Two very high and square-shaped doors made of blue glass slide opened which allowed them to enter a wide and long hallway. The floor was paved with white and black-veined marble. The walls were beautifully decorated with rectangular and light grey tiles alternating with dark red ones on which a silvery Yautja letters were realistically painted. An arrangement of exotic plants on the right was adding an impressive touch of green. A very shallow basin of rectangular shape situated on the left was constantly filled with crystal clear water that was flowing from a round hole. They glanced at the plants arrangement once more then moved away and crossed the hallway at the end of which one could see the access to the two elevators. There was a gateway situated near each elevator. The one from the left was leading to a short and brightly lit corridor which gave access to the stairs whereas the one situated on the right side gave access to another corridor that appeared to be much longer but also darker. Ter'kan touched with two fingers one of those oval-shaped, big buttons embedded in the wall that were situated between the two elevators. The orange and white doors of the elevator situated on the left side slide opened immediately after.

Emma asked just as they entered the elevator: 'What floor is our room?'

The leader answered while touching one of the several buttons inside: 'It is situated on the tenth floor. We have an interesting and beautiful view. Especially at the sunset.'

Emma smiled as she moved her bag on the left shoulder. The elevator stopped a short moment later and the white and orange doors slide opened again. Ter'kan and Emma went out into a long and wide corridor. Surprisingly the interior was blue and white with grey lines.  
and looked more like the corridor of a space ship. Big and square-shaped sliding doors were seen on both sides. 

Ter'kan took her hand in his again, saying: 'Our private room is situated at the far end. It is the last one on the left.'

They walked down the corridor, passing by many doors until they finally arrived in front of theirs. There was a small screen with red and yellow Yautja letters. The leader typed on it twice and suddenly the blue and white door slide opened. He said while pressed on a red button at the same time: 'Here we are, home at last! It's good to see this place again.'

Emma looked into his eyes and said with a smile on her face: 'My life is a series of amazing discoveries since I'm with you. 'She paused briefly before adding: 'I'm already so much in love with this place.'

They then entered a very spacious room with a very high ceiling. Ter'kan pressed another button situated inside near the left panel and the sliding door closed with a low hissing sound. The interior was design in a modern style made of marble, steel and glass. Exquisite plant compositions were finely carved on wooden panels.

The leader added while putting the bag that was hanging on his left shoulder on a bench made of white and black marble situated opposite the entrance door: 'Welcome to your home on Arcadia-Syrinx!'

Emma put her bag on that same bench and expressed her satisfaction: 'I thank you so much my Ter'kan.'

He continued by pointing his whole hand to a doorway situated on the left side of the entrance: 'This is the bathing room.'

Emma entered the place followed by the leader. She looked around for a short while then said enthusiastically as she stopped near the imposing bath tub that looked like the version of a very small swimming pool: "This bathing room has a lot of similarities with the one found in our home on Yautja Prime.'

Ter'kan just nodded as an answer. Emma turned towards him with a smile then took a few more steps before she stopped again in front of a narrow and high window. There were two sinks situated on the right and left sides of that window, made of black marble and edged with stainless steel. 

Emma asked as she was brushing her right hand against one of these sinks: 'Where you the one who has taken care of the design of this bathing room?'

'Absolutely! I have decorated this entire place according to my tastes.'

She had a soft laugh then added in order to show her delight: 'I approve your choices very much. You have great skills for interior design.'

Ter'kan went on as he took a few steps: 'I always like to mix styles and different materials. The results are really attractive and relaxing to look at! I think marble is a noble material that adds a lot of elegance to any place and this no matter how it's used.'

She said after another soft laugh: 'I must admit that I'm also fond of the idea of mixing different kind of materials in order to decorate the interiors. This goes for the exteriors as well.'

'Yes and you will see it a lot through out this big city, especially here in South Arcadia. You will find different architectural styles.'

'Why does one find it in this part of the city?'

'That's due to the fact that there are many Arcadians as Yautjas who work and live together in this district.'

She said while pointing at one of the wooden panels: 'I believe these are Arcadian due to the species of plants depicted on them.'

'You are right! The plants depicted on them are all from Arcadia-Syrinx.'

'As for me and if I had the order new ones I will rather choose plants that thrive on Yautja Prime or tribal signs. That would be perfect to decorate the interior of our private rooms on both space ships.'

By now the sun had already started to set. 

Meanwhile Ter'kan and Emma continued their visit. Two large windows that were occupying almost an entire wall, offered a good view of the mesmerizing, urban landscape. A low and rectangular table with four round, individual cushions and two furs were arranged in a corner on the left side so creating a simple and intimate, relaxing area. A few beautifully crafted, bladed weapons were put on display on a portion of the wall nearby. 

Emma expressed herself with a joyous tone just as she was brushing her right hand against one of the furs: 'Oh, look at this! It's the fur that comes from the feline I had hunted on Alpheus-Rey for the very first time.' She then added as she continued touching the fur, smiling: 'Perhaps I should bring mine in here.'

They moved away from the wooden panels and walked through another part of the vast room. That was the open kitchen and the dining area designed pretty much like those they had in their home on Yautja Prime. This discovery brought another pleasant surprise for the beautiful huntress.

Gradually the intensity of the sun light was diminishing thus making it more difficult to have a clear view of the objects. So Ter'kan pressed on two buttons that were situated on the wall near the window. The kitchen, the dining area including the corner meant for relaxation were lit, instantly. 

Emma added immediately afterwards: 'I must admit that I really liked our outdoor life on Alpheus-Rey. It was such a great fun to be there just the two of us but now I'm happy to be back to civilization again.'

'You will soon experience the outdoor life again when we will go on new hunting parties here on Arcadia-Syrinx.'

Ter'kan nodded then took her hand in his, saying: ' Let's continue our visit.'

They moved towards the right part of the vast room which was still in the semi-darkness. So the leader pressed on buttons situated near the window and suddenly the sleeping area was lit too. The furniture was consisting of a was very large bed of rectangular shape covered by a white sheet and flanked by two cubes made of glass, and shiny stainless steel that were used as besides tables. Four storage cabinets, as high as the leader, made of some sort of black wood with doors decorated with sculpted, metallic panels that looked like those they had in their private room on board the big ship.

Emma sat on the bed. She said again as she brushed her right hand on the softness of the white sheet: 'I'm so happy to be here with you.'

Ter'kan sat next to her and stroked her right arm gently. So she cuddled up to him by burying her face in his chest. She whispered with her eyes shut as she enjoyed his scent at the same time: 'I always need your presence.'

The leader said, caressing the nape of her neck gently: 'I feel the same.'

They cuddled like this for another brief moment then parted. They then stood up and began to bustle about preparing the vast room while they kept exchanging words. They worked, always taking into consideration how to make the arrangements in order to meet their needs and feel at home completely.

Ter'kan and Emma concluded their conversation by expressing a few more happy and promising words about their upcoming plans before they finally went to bed. The beautiful huntress was the first to succumb to sleep while she was comfortably lying on her stomach. The leader was lying next to her. He listened to her light breathing until he fell asleep too. His long dreadlocks, adorned with yellow and blue, metallic rings were spread all around his big head so touching his mate's long and black, shiny hair. There was a folded, silk shawl with white and exotic, floral patterns on a deep blue background put not far from Emma's bent arm. Then all of a sudden she changed her position and lay on her right side. By doing so she stretched out her arm and pushed the shawl with her hand at the same time. The shawl fell on the white, marble floor and unfolded. The leader's musky smell was dominating his mate's lighter and floral scent. 

A small and round, crystal storage tray displayed on the cube-shaped bedside table was filled with jeweled hair pins and hair slides were. There were also two metallic goblets of different sizes and shapes, forgotten on the table of the dining area. The small one was half-filled with water and belonged to Emma whereas the bigger and empty one and clearly adapted for the Yautja anatomy.

One of the corner of the vast room was faintly lit by the moon light. Sounds of the gigantic city were resounding very far in the distance at irregular intervals. One could see that there were lights in some windows of a high-rising building on the top of which three huge neon signs were indicating the importance of that construction and the kind of business that were flourishing in there. 

Various sounds due to activities that were usually animating that area of the city during the day were becoming increasingly quieter.  
At this late hour of the night the distant rumble of a space ship landing or taking off was the only sign of activity left.


	2. New discoveries and temptations.

Eighteenth month. Seventh day of the third week.

Emma woke up the next morning and noticed she was alone. But she soon saw Ter'kan just as she turned her head to the right, stretching lazily. The leader was sitting in the embrasure of one of the windows and looking outside. She got off the bed and went next to him. She greeted him then remained standing as she briefly glanced outside. The overcast sky was peppered with giant strips of fluffy and white-grey clouds behind which the sun was hiding. She took in the immense horizon in the distance for another short moment, sighing with comfort then sat in front of him. 

She said as she was leaning her back against the marbled wall: 'South-Arcadia is a very beautiful and huge part of the city. I'm sure it offers so many opportunities in order to entertain oneself.'

Ter'kan answered after having emitted a low trill: 'It is the way you are describing it indeed. Today I will take you to some areas I always love to visit each time I reside on Arcadia-Syrinx. Besides I have the feeling this time it's going to be more enjoyable in different ways because I'm with you.'

Emma sighed with comfort again before saying with a smile: 'It's going to be new for me and I know it will give me the opportunity to spend more awesome moments with you that will become unforgettable memories as the time will go by.'

She took his left and large hand in hers then put his palm against her small and soft cheek. Ter'kan brushed the fingers of his right hand against her smooth skin purring softly. He then added: 'Destiny always leads me to great destinations since you came into my life. You and I should do anything that it will be possible.'

Emma sat on his lap, taken by a sudden surge of affection. The leader took her in his embrace by wrapping her body with his. They remained in that exquisite position for a few seconds then parted. They began to prepare themselves for the entertaining day outside that was awaiting them.

A long moment later Ter'kan and Emma were ready and very attractive to look at. They left their vast room, holding hands as they kept exchanging thoughts about the place they were heading to. The weather was hot with a cloudy sky. Their stroll ended up in front of a five stories building where various kind of eateries could be found and situated only a short distance walk from their residential building.

First they consulted on the place that would suit every one's preferences. Ter'kan typed something on his wrist gauntlet that looked different and much smaller than the one he was always in habit of wearing while he was going on hunting parties once he and his mate had made their choice. They decided to go to a the restaurant of medium proportions that was serving Yaujtan and Arcadian delicacies, situated on the fifth floor and overlooked the roofed garden of another building. The interior design was an eye-catching mix of Yautjan and Arcadian styles. The guests and those who were working there were of both species. The deep voices of Yautja males were mingling with the softer ones of the Arcadian females.

Ter'kan and Emma were welcomed by a young Yautja female as soon as they crossed the high and wide doorway. The young female had a brief conversation with Ter'kan before she led him and Emma to a big and oval table with twelve chairs situated near the window, especially adapted for the very tall Yautja guests which brought an obvious inconvenience for Emma that was quickly and kindly solved by the staff. And for this she had to sit on bar stool with backrest. As a matter of fact she mustn't have been the first one to encounter this kind of problem. There were Arcadian females that had to make that change in order to be seated comfortably at the same table with Yautja males or females. 

Meanwhile Emma was observing with a smile the guests of the table nearby.

She sat next to her love leader as soon as the staff had finished making the new arrangement. They remained silent for a short moment as they kept watching the comings and goings of the staff in order to satisfy each guest's demands. Gradually the huntress began to feel more and more intrigued by the place. She glanced at the guests of the table nearby once more before expressing her thoughts with an amusing tone in her voice: 'I think that new relationships are about to be forged.'

Emma asked her love leader just as a Arcadian female was bringing to their table a big tray on which several carafes made of glass and shinny silver metal were put on display. Each one of these carafes was filled with beverages of different colors.

'Are there many love relationships between Yautjas and Arcadians?'

'Yes there are! Some Arcadian females tend to have not one but two Yautja partners. 'Ter'kan paused briefly then added: 'Sometimes more. And this goes with relationships between Arcadian males and Yautja females as well.'

Emma had a soft laugh then concluded with a sensual remark: 'Inter species romances are one of the best thing that can occur in the galaxy and I know what I'm talking about.'

Ter'kan agreed with a nod then turned his head to the right in order to look at the window again. He was fixing his eyes on the sky scrapers that could be seen far in the distance when all of a sudden he heard his mate saying: 'Here they come!'

Seki'sen, Jun'oki, Lorik, Anun'den, Dal'serah and Rak'nar have just entered the place, indeed. They approached the leader and his mate and the usual greetings were followed by a brief conversation before they all sat. But no sooner had her comrades took a seat that Emma saw Alrik'taden who has just entered the place. She followed him with her eyes until he came close to her table. More greetings and words were exchanged as well. Alrik'taden addressed his father for another short moment before sitting at Emma's right side. From then on he liked to focus his interest on her. 

So the young male began to talk to her with a hint of sensual tease: 'And here is the most beautiful huntress that ever walked Arcadia-Syrinx!' He paused a few seconds before adding with that same sensual and teasing tone: 'It's so good to see you again, my tiny huntress.'

Emma had a soft laugh then retorted on purpose in spite of the obvious expression of joy she had on her face: 'I have the feeling that my stay on this planet will be marked by the naughty and dark side of your personality again.'

Alrik'taden purred contentedly all satisfied with the effect his words had on her. He continued as he was leaning towards her: 'You have no idea! Listen! I have many plans in mind that I'd like to execute. And you happen to be one of them.'

Emma frowned at him visibly amused before retorting with another remark: 'I can imagine but you must know that I also have plans.'

Alrik'taden purred contentedly again. So she simply sighed without adding further explanation. She then turned her head to the left and noticed Seki'sen eyeing her intensively. She smiled at him then lowered her gaze right after as she felt a little bit confused at the same time.

Meanwhile the same Arcadian female that had brought the colorful beverages earlier, began to exchange words in Yautja language with Ter'kan while she was typing from time to time on a small electronic device that looked like a miniature personal computer. And then the leader addressed his mate while Seki'sen and the other males of the clan began to speak the Arcadian female alternately: 'I have selected many Yautjan and Arcadian dishes according to our preferences.'

Emma gave her opinion with lovely a smile on her face: 'I'm alright with that. I think it's going to be so much fun in order to discover delicious and new dishes.' She paused briefly then had a soft laugh before asking with a hint of greed in her eyes at the thought of those new delicacies: 'What about the sweets? Do Arcadians eat sweets?

'Yes they do! Most of the sweets are made with fruits. I'm sure you can find plenty that will suit your taste buds very well. There a lot of varieties of fruits on Arcadia-Syrinx. Fruits are used not only for preparing sweets but salty dishes as well.'

Emma added with shiny eyes: 'This sounds truly great! I'm looking forward to taste all that.'

Ter'kan nodded again in order to show his agreement. A long moment went by during which the leader and his comrades were exchanging words. Meanwhile Emma was left out of the conversation thus giving her the opportunity to observe the activities that were animating the place. There were incessant comings and goings of the staff and guests having conversations in both languages. Suddenly there was a diversion as she kept glancing at the guests of the table that was situated the nearest from hers. Two Arcadian males had just appeared at her table, each one holding a very big tray on which many dishes were put on display. Emma watched them as they began to arrange the dishes in the middle of the large table. No sooner had they finished that a third male came, holding a big tray loaded with a few more salty dishes and sweets as well. So that one added the dishes he had brought near those that were already displayed in the middle of the table. He said some words in Yautja language before he and his colleagues moved away, holding their empty trays in one hand.

So Seki'sen, Alrik'taden including the other males started to serve themselves. Each one took the plates that were composing the meal he had ordered and put them in front of him. Meanwhile Ter'kan was arranging the dishes that contained the food he had ordered for him and Emma while he kept giving her explanations about the contents on each plate. There were Arcadian dishes along with Yautjan ones and, to Emma's surprise, fusions of both as well. Needless to say that she was really enchanted not only with the main courses but with the sweets and deserts as well. She really approved his choices because there were Arcadian desserts made with fruits native to Yautja Prime. There were jellies, creams dessert and amazingly decorated cakes that must have required special culinary skills in order to make.

Another long moment went by as Ter'kan, Emma and their comrades were enjoying the food while occasionally glancing at the activities that were taking place around them. And then the huntress heard Seki'sen emitting a short and low purr just as she addressed the leader again in order to let him know how pleased she was with the Arcadian food. Emma gave the second in command a look before she lowered her gaze and continued eating small pieces of grilled meat. Another moment went by before she dared to glance at the second in command again. She had a slight startling because she understood that he must have continued fixing his eyes on her all the time while she was eating her meat. That was Seki'sen's favorite way of communication when he wanted to make her understand how much he needed to have his intimate time with her.

Another long moment passed. By now Emma and Ter'kan had already start to eat the desserts. The other males also began to enjoy theirs shortly after. Meanwhile Alrik'taden kept himself busy, trying to draw Emma's attention. So he glanced at her for another short moment before addressing her again. 

The young male said as Emma was enjoying her fruits jelly mixed with small chunks of fresh fruits: 'It's so nice to see you eating with such a hearty appetite. It seems that you didn't have any troubles in order to get used to the Arcadian tastes. Next time you should try the seafood products as well.'

She had a soft laugh then made her remark: 'That's great! I'm happy to know that one can eat fish on Arcadia-Syrinx. I'm looking forward to try something new. I'm sure there are many other tempting dishes that would satisfy me.'

Alrik'taden leaned forward a little bit in order to be close to her then surprised her by striking up a different conversation. So he said out of the blue with a bit of arousal in the tone of his voice as he watched her enjoying another fruits jelly: 'There is much more to enjoy on Arcadia-Syrinx.'

Emma stopped eating. She turned towards him and said with a smile on her face, looking straight into his eyes: 'My intuition is telling me this has noting to do with food! Am I right?'

He said as he slightly twitched his upper mandibles: 'Good guess!'

Emma didn't add anything and continued enjoying her jelly without paying further attention to the young male. But soon she had to stop eating again because she felt a bit awkward by his way of behaving at that very moment. So she turned towards him again and asked in a low voice: 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

Alrik'taden answered after having emitted a low purr: 'Because I'm hungry!'

Suddenly she had a loud and joyous laugh before adding: 'In that case you should eat all your sweets! I can assure you that all is really delicious.'

Alrik'taden took great pleasure to continue unleashing his enticing naughtiness so he came up with another suggestive reply: 'I know something that smells great as well! And it ain't food.'

Emma understood that his sentence was obviously meant to tease her. However she pretended not to know. So she had another laugh before she asked on purpose: 'Really? And what is that?'

He answered as he leaned towards her even closer: 'It's you my tiny huntress.'

This time Emma had such a loud and joyous laugh that she instantly drew Ter'kan's attention and the other males.

The leader looked at his son and Emma alternately while saying: 'You two seem to have such an entertaining conversation. What is this all about?'

Emma answered as she kept staring at Alrik'taden: 'We were talking about food and more.'

Ter'kan glanced at his son before then added: 'Alrik'taden knows many things about South Arcadia. He's going to be an excellent guide for you.'

Emma looked at the leader. She said as a smile appeared on her face: 'I have no doubt about that. I bet it's going to be really interesting.'

By now the members of the Ryujin clan had already finished their meals. The conversation was becoming more animated once  
they began to drink the colorful beverages that were left on the table since the beginning of the meal. Soon two Arcadian males came to clear the table. Emma was rather silent and was joining in only occasionally in order to ask Ter'kan for translations because according to her love leader's and his comrades body language, she knew they were discussing about entertaining matters. Alrik'taden was the one who was participating the most due to the fact that he was exchanging words with two of his comrades at the same time. And then it came a moment when he also had a short conversation with his father before he addressed Emma again: 'Tell me, my tiny huntress! We should go for a stroll, just the two of us. I'd like to show you some of my favorite spots and more.'

Emma asked without looking at him: 'What do you mean by more?'

-Alrik'taden emitted another trill before expressing himself: 'I was talking about my private room, of course.'

Emma turned towards him and said with a bit of mock in the tone of her voice, still pretending not to understand: 'I wonder what possibly interesting things one can see in your private room?' She paused briefly before asking in order to augment the tease: 'Why should I visit your place, anyways?'

'I'd like you to visit my place so you can see how I live on Arcadia-Syrinx. Not only that there are also plenty of entertaining things that are going to keep us busy and enjoy each other company.'

Emma didn't say anything to this and kept staring at him. So Alrik'taden finally admitted, going straight to the point as he stared back at her intensively: 'Emma! I need to have some private time with you.'

She didn't answer anything to this either and simply lowered her gaze. She then slightly changed the position of her body and rather fixed her eyes on the big window situated on the right, all pensive. Her mind was occupied with thoughts while listening to various sounds inside the restaurant.

Ter'kan, Emma and their comrades left the restaurant later at mid-afternoon. The other males, including Seki'sen exchanged a few more words with their leader before they decided to split into groups and go to different destinations. Alrik'taden was about to move away but then changed his mind once Emma announced her wish to indulge in some shopping. So he rather chose to stay and keep her and his father company, saying that it would give them occasions of experiencing some past and beautiful memories again. Emma approved his words with a smile on her beautiful face. The truth was that the young male also used that idea as an excuse in order to enjoy more of her presence thus bringing back the conversation they had earlier when they were sitting in the restaurant.

They moved on once they agreed on the choice of their destination. So they headed to the area of South Arcadia where a multitude of shops were situated. That place could provide the customers with any kind of items and offer services that would satisfy anybody's needs.

They finally reached that area of the city after a relatively short walk. It looked like an immense open-air shopping mall, animated by the incessant comings and goings of Yautja and Arcadian crowds.

First they walked around and only looked at the displayed merchandise for a long while before they started purchasing all sort of items. Emma became fascinated especially by the fabrics and clothes. Arcadian style was very elegant with modern and geometrical patterns that surprisingly made a very good combination with the Yautjan tribal ones. Not only that but the designs of the clothing were pretty similar too. One could see Yautjas or Arcadians wearing fancy outfits that clearly showed both styles. This brought an unexpected and diverting sight for Emma.

Needless to say that it was becoming more and more difficult for her to resist to all the temptations that were put on display. So she began to purchase items. But her buying frenzy didn't stop to clothing. She needed to buy shoes as well. Countless models of sandals and pumps of different materials and colors caught her attention. This kept her busy for another long moment until she made her favorite and final choices.

Meanwhile it didn't take long the two males to succumb to temptations. So they ended up buying something for themselves as well. This gave Alrik'taden the opportunity to unleash the naughty side of this personality once again. He enjoyed teasing Emma with such sensual and suggestive topics of conversations that she went red with embarrassment twice.

This lasted until Alrik'taden went away once Emma had finished making her last purchase. That was two dark blue, round cushions covered with some sort of fabric that felt like silk which she intended to use each time she would sit in the embrasure of the high window situated near the bed.

Ter'kan and Emma were standing not far away from the shop entrance they just left and conferring with each other about ways of spending the rest of the afternoon. And then upon further reflection Emma cheerfully suggested that they could sit somewhere and drink fresh beverages while they would continue their conversation. So Ter'kan took her to a posh bar that he was always in habit of going each time he was residing on Arcadia-Syrinx and from where one could have a magnificent view of the city, especially at sunset.

So the handsome Yautja leader and his beautiful human mate spent a great amount of time there, enjoying fresh cocktails made with fruits and ingredients that were exclusively from Arcadia-Syrinx. Later on they returned at their residence on foot just as the sun began to set. The romantic light at the end of the day put them in a overwhelming romantic mood. They were walking, holding hands and feeling really content while they had to carry all the purchases on their shoulders. That new walk in the huge and beautiful city gave them the opportunity to have intriguing encounters and witness different activities that were taking place, mostly in crowded streets.

Ter'kan and Emma finally entered their vast room as they kept exchanging words. They saw how the bright light of the setting sun was reflected on the metallic objects one last time before the place was in the semi-darkness.


	3. Another unforgettable  day.

Eighteenth month. Second day of the fourth week. At midday.

The blinds of the window situated near the bed were pulled down so creating a relaxing semi-darkness in the vast room. Moans and growls accompanied by the sounds of heavy breathing filled the room. Ter'kan and Emma were trying to catch their breaths as their torrid sex session has just come to an end. The leader brushed the tusks of his lower mandibles against her neck twice, leaning on all fours. He then pulled out of her slowly and lied down with his right arm bent on his chest. Emma stretched her legs out and changed her position. She lied on her side with her eyes shut. The lovers remained like this for a long moment, silent and still. They unwound until they began to exchange words about the ways they should spend the rest of the day and especially at night. 

Ter'kan and Emma got off the bed after one last approval and retired to the bathing room. They had a tender and funny moment as they prepared themselves which triggered another lively conversation. That day they both got up dress to the nines certain their styles would catch so much attention. Of course all that pampering brought in an unexpected moment for Ter'kan. His mate surprised him by asking if she could arrange the rings of his dreadlocks herself. The leader found the idea a bit unusual. However he accepted her help amused nevertheless. So he got down on his knees in order to allow her to easily reach for his dreadlocks.

They left the room as soon as Emma had finished slipping her love leader's dreadlocks into the rings. And then the leader decided to surprise his mate with a last-minute offer just as they were exiting the elevator.

So they crossed a high and square-shaped doorway situated on the left side of the exit and engaged into a small and slightly curved corridor. Their short walk led them to another doorway. That was the entrance of a very large greenhouse. They entered, holding hands. Emma expressed her thoughts about the temperature right away. The air was hot and a bit humid because that place grew exclusively vegetation that originated from Yautja Prime. They stayed in there for a moment as they took the opportunity to admire the whole concept of the garden while exchanging their opinions. Needless to say that the place made them feel a bit nostalgic. They exchanged a few more words while standing nearby a tall plant that was producing big and yellow five-petal flowers then headed towards the exit. They finally left the building after having exchanged a few more remarks.

Ter'kan took Emma to different areas of Arcadia-Syrinx in order to make her discover more of his favorite spots including the historical part of the city. Emma was instantly fascinated by that area, especially since that was where everything had started a long time ago. Ter'kan told Emma stories how the first Yautja settlers had arrived. It was an important event of the Yautja, historical past and Ter'kan had an obvious pride to teach her about it. The beautiful huntress took a keen interest in that history course and didn't hesitate to discuss the important points as much as possible. From then on her admiration for the old town became even greater. This made her walk much more enjoyable which allowed her to discover streets and shops, she loved to explore until dusk. Her happy and entertaining walk across that area ended with the short break inside a fabrics shop and promises of more visits any time soon.

Emma and her love leader returned to the newest part of South Arcadia while they kept sharing their impressions about those places they had seen in the old town that had caught their interest the most.

A long moment later they came out onto a long street where commercial and residential buildings were rising on both sides. That street was parallel to the one they had to walk along the day they arrived on Arcadia-Syrinx. It was moderately crowded and situated a few blocks away from their residential building.

Ter'kan and Emma kept walking leisurely, holding hands. Surprisingly Arcadians were dominating in that busy part of the Yautja colony. Most of the shops were owned by Arcadians and Yautjas, working together. Not to mention couples that wherever the males or females were from both species. These were some other evident proves of how much both species loved to be in relationships in order to create special and long-lasting bonds.

Meanwhile Emma didn't go unnoticed either. Crowds were gazing at her with great interest, especially Arcadian and Yautja males who were visibly astonished by the encounter. She didn't really seem to be affected by all that contemplation and saw it as a daily routine due to the fact she'd already been through that many times when she was residing on Yautja Prime.

Ter'kan and Emma unexpectedly stumbled across Shun'ji just as they were coming out of a store that was selling all sort of beautifully crafted plates made of metal and meant for the daily life usages. A brief conversation took place not far from that store entrance before they split and went to opposite directions. They had another encounter once they entered a two stories shop where one could purchase custom-made leather goods. Dal'serah and Seki'sen were in there indeed exchanging words as they kept looking at the different types of belts. New greetings were followed by another brief conversation during which Seki'sen didn't hesitate to brush one of his hand against Emma's right forearm because he wanted to make her understand how pleased he was by the encounter. The beautiful huntress startled a little bit because his intimate and sudden approach took her by surprise. So she looked up and met his fiery and light orange eyes in which she could clearly read what were his thoughts at that very moment. She smiled by putting her right hand on his arm as a sign of friendly affection. A few more words were exchanged before the leader and his mate decided to leave that store.

So Ter'kan and Emma continued their visit of the city until late afternoon hours. They enjoyed exploring the lively streets and more interesting stores. Emma was really enchanted because she could learn more and more about the daily life on Arcadia-Syrinx. Of course more findings led to greater temptations so she purchased some elegant products meant especially for females.

They went farther and farther, until they finally reached another area of the Yautja colony which was situated near the river. That was another famous spot not only due to the fact that one could find fancy bars, restaurants and cozy lounges of different capacities where guests could relax and have long conversations but also because that was the beginning of the bridge which allowed to go on foot all the way back to North Arcadia. Needless to say that made another awesome and breathtaking discovery for Emma. That bridge had some similarities with the one she had to cross the day upon her arrival on Yautja Prime. And for this it instantly became another of her favorite spot.

Ter'kan began to explain about the different structures of the bridge: 'There are four stops before one can reach the other end situated in North Arcadia. Each stop differs in the ways they are built. For instance the first two stops are built in a modern, industrial style.'

Emma raised her eyebrows while asking: 'Why did they choose to build those parts by using that style? Isn't this going to make the bridge quite unappealing to look at and make the stroll unpleasant as well?'

The leader reassured as he waved his hand twice: 'Not at all! Those parts may be built in a industrial style but the structures are actually composed in fancy ways that catch the eye instantly. In fact many prefer those parts of the bridge to the others. Especially the second stop because it's on two levels. There are stairs made of various metals that allow to go up from one level to another. Let's say it looks a bit like a promenade deck.'

Emma had a soft laugh before saying: 'I see! It mustn't look that bad after all. 'She paused briefly then said out of the blue with a joyous tone: 'So you've already been on a boat.'

'Yes, I have! I've embarked on one those ships that sails as far as the seaside by way of the estuary. Not only that, I have seen many of them as well. Many are anchored in the river port of North Arcadia.'

She paused briefly before concluding while gently squeezing her love leader's hand:' Your statement sounds very appealing. I definitely can't wait to experience all that.'

 

Later on, Ter'kan and Emma have just arrived at the third stop which meant they were half way until they would reach North Arcadia. That was also the most beautiful and relaxing part of the bridge. The beginning of that part was marked by cube-shaped, black marble flowers and plants pots as high as Emma that were artistically alternating with white marble benches. The pots and benches were skillfully arranged around a water fountain situated on the top of a wide and hexagonal pedestal, made of green marble veined with black. This must have made a great surprise for those who were seeing the fountain for the first time due to the fact that the spurts of water were supplied with water from the river below.

Emma found the design of the fountain ingenious and practical. So she sat with Ter'kan on one of these marble benches and enjoyed listening the continuous and soothing flow of the water.

They remained there for a long moment as they kept exchanging words and watching the comings and goings of couples or groups.

But what made that stop so exceptional was also the lounge bar that looked like a tunnel and designed in such a way so that was a mandatory passage for the walkers. They had to go through it and reach the exit if they wished to continue.

So Ter'kan and Emma headed towards the high and arched entrance from which walkers were going in or coming out constantly.

When Emma entered the vast and rectangular lounge, the wow factor was immediate. A modern bar was occupying an entire wall made of light wood and stainless steel was occupying an entire wall in front of which stools, made of the same materials, were aligned and equidistant one from another. A fish tank covered the entire surface of the wall on the opposite side thus creating the impression of looking at a shallow and sandy bottom of the sea. Exotic and colorful fishes of different sizes, strange-looking crustaceans, starfishes, tiny jellyfishes were swimming among seaweeds that looked like dark green ribbons and rocks on which small sea anemones and fluffy sea sponges lived. The sitting area was set between the bar and the fish tank and furnished with round tables and armchairs designed with adjustable parts so people of different heights could sit comfortably.

It was lit by the sunlight thanks to the large and oval windows situated to the ceiling during the day and lit by bowl-shaped wall lamps made of white frosted glass during the night.

Emma looked around briefly before she suggested sitting as close to the fish tank as possible which her love leader gladly accepted. An Arcadian male approached them right after and took their order.

They remained silent as they both had their eyes fixed on the fish tank. Emma addressed Ter'kan again, saying something about the fish tank the moment the Arcadian male brought two tall glasses filed with layers of liquids that were imitating the sunset colors. One glass was especially adapted for the Yautja anatomy whereas the other one was meant for Arcadian customers. Emma didn't have any troubles drinking from it since the anatomy of her mouth was similar to the one of Arcadians. 

Emma took a sip of her cocktail juice then said as she kept looking at the fish tank: 'This is another extraordinary discovery to me. The marine life on Arcadia-Syrinx looks very similar to the one from Earth except that some species are much more colorful. Like for instance, the pink and blue jellyfishes or the sea anemone whose tentacles are constantly changing colors.'

Ter'kan explained after a nod: 'I agree with you! I know quite a lot about marine life on Earth and I expected you'd be as astonished as I was the first time I saw the animals that thrive on Arcadia-Syrinx.'

She smiled before adding: 'I enjoy watching marine life very much and I'm looking forward to see more beautiful animals from Arcadia-Syrinx.'

The leader had a sip of his cocktail juice before he went on: 'To tell you the truth this is one of my favorite hobby each time I reside on Arcadia-Syrinx because as you know the aquatic life is very limited on my home planet.'

Another smile appeared on Emma's beautiful face. Ter'kan continued: 'And for this I never miss the opportunity to spend some time at the seaside.'

Emma said, looking at him amorously: 'You are right my Ter'kan.'

A brief silence followed. They kept drinking their cocktails while observing the comings and goings or glancing at the fish tank from time to time. And then Emma spoke again with cheerfulness in the tone of her voice as she put her glass on the table: 'Guess what, my Ter'kan! I just got an idea.'

The leader put his glass on the table then said: 'I know what you mean. I was about to suggest the same to you.'

This time she had a short and joyous laugh which drew the attention of the customers who were sitting at the other table nearby. She simply asked as she took his clawed hand in hers: ' Will you take me to the seaside the day after tomorrow?'

He didn't add anything and gently squeezed her hand as a response. He then verbally added: 'Would you like to drink something else?'

'Yes, please!'

So Ter'kan and Emma ordered more fruity beverages. They sat in the bar lounge until nightfall and had a long conversation. They happily expressed their thoughts and expectations about their next trip to the seashore.


	4. Stay by the sea. -1-

*Eighteenth month. Fourth day of the fourth week. At midday.

 

The weather was hot and a bit humid with an overcast sky. The commander of the ship has just given the order to weigh anchor. The horn blared twice then the vessel slowly began to pull out of North-Arcadia harbor. Yautjan and Arcadian passengers were leaning on the railing while some others were standing behind them.

Exactly at the same time Emma was standing at the railing of the first deck with Ter'kan to her left and Alrik'taden to her right. She waved once at her comrades, including Sek'isen who had chosen no to be a part of the voyage.

Emma was looking at the quay, all pensive, until the harbor became too distant for her to have a distinct glimpse of the activities that were taking place over there. The ship continued sailing down the wide and calm river. She was so deep in thought that she slightly startled just as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and met Ter'kan's golden yellow eyes. He asked: 'Would you like to stay outside or go to sit inside?'

She answered with a smile: 'I'd prefer to stay a little bit more outside and take in the surroundings.'

The leader nodded as a response then took her in his embrace. Emma sighed with comfort as she leaned the back of her head against his muscular chest. They cuddled like this while they kept watching the diversified and modern architecture all along the river banks. Gradually, the buildings were becoming less present which indicated that now the ship was sailing off the city limits of North Arcadia. Soon dense vegetation began to be seen in the background, far in the distance.

Ter'kan and Emma remained standing near the ship's railing until the city limits had disappeared completely before they went to sit in the immense lounge of the upper deck. They stayed in there for a long moment and had a conversation about the city they were sailing to. The huntress said as she just sat on one of the chairs: 'It's so enchanting to be here with you at last.'

She asked while glancing at the bay-windows nearby the: 'When are we going to arrive?'

'We are going to reach Luar'ke-Halkrath late in the afternoon.'

'What is the meaning in Yautja language?'

'Moon and shadow!'

'Is there any particular reason why the city has been called like that?'

'It's due to the fact that it's the only place on Arcadia-Syrinx which give opportunities to have spectacular views of the full moon from different parts of the city, especially the one from the beach.'

Emma added with a smile on her face: 'That city deserves such a beautiful name! I can't wait to see all that.' She paused then asked another question: 'Why is the view from the beach the most spectacular?'

'I won't tell you! I'd like you discover it all by yourself.'

She put her hand on his forearm and said: 'Each time you say that I do know I will experience events as I've never seen before! Be it good or unpleasant ones. However I have the feeling that I won't have to worry this time. The ones that await me in Luar'ke-Halkrath are going to be really beautiful.'

Ter'kan took her hand in his and slowly squeezed it. He emitted a low purr while looking at her with an affectionate interest.

From then on Ter'kan and Emma unwound, silent and still holding hands as they kept watching the incessant comings and goings of the other passengers, including Alrik'taden who approached them twice in order to exchange a few words about different matters before moving away. Needless to say the young male didn't hesitate to unleash a part of his seductive naughtiness once he addressed Emma too. She answered his questions with a smile on her face and tormenting him in a friendly way as much.

Later on the leader and his mate left the lounge and headed for the lower deck again. They stood not far from the spot where they've already been earlier that day and watched the landscape slip as the ship was sailing on the very broad and serpentine meander. Diverse species of palm trees were seen on the river banks. Trees of average heights with abundant foliage whose trunks were surrounded by small clumps of grass, were planted here and there as well.

And behind the scarce vegetation there were prairies carpeted with dark green grass and peppered with yellow or blue flowers. Small hillock were giving some relief to the flat landscape that was stretching as far as the eye could see.

And then the landscape began to change as the ship kept sailing at a regular speed. There were still palm trees and lush trees planted here and there on the river banks except the soil was changing from grassy to sandy.

Suddenly the ship began to lose speed and this until it stopped completely. Small sandy islands spread in the middle of the meander which indicated that by now the ship had already reached the end of the river. From that point it was the beginning of the delta where the main river channel split into three smaller channels and meet the sea waters.

The horn blared once again, so adding an eerie atmosphere to the hot and lonely place. And then the ship began to move again. It continued its voyage, sailing on the broadest channel.

Meanwhile the aspects of the banks were changing too. Not only the sandy banks were becoming wetter but the vegetation was changing as well. The aerial roots of flowery plants were seen half buried in the wet and sandy ground. Now the strong smell of the mud and the heady scent of the flowers were filing the hot and stagnant air. The nature talked for itself for a long moment. New scents and sounds accompanied the passengers as the ship kept sailing down the broad channel.

Another change soon occurred. The air was becoming increasingly fresher as a breeze began to blow. More minutes went by. The intensity of the breeze was augmenting so bringing the sea air. A last gust of wind swept the air once again and the ship was finally sailing on the sea.

First the ship sailed off the peninsula until the coastline was on sight. It continued sailing straight ahead until it reached the harbor of Luar'ke-Halkrath. It was very similar to the one of North Arcadia but smaller. Hills partially covered with dense vegetation and high rock formation were seen far behind the city.

Passengers began to disembark as soon as the ship berthed. Emma addressed Ter'kan with a smile on her face while they were waiting for their turn in order to disembark: 'I wonder where is Alrik'taden? I think we lost him.'

The leader said, while looking back: 'He mustn't be too far. Don't worry!'

Emma continued as they were going down the gangway: 'This place is fantastically beautiful and so inviting. I think I have already seen it in my dreams. I can't remember when. My memory remained too vague.' She paused briefly before asking once she set foot on the quay: 'Where are we going to reside during our stay?'

'We are going to live in a temporary home or an hotel as you would call it on Earth. Besides it's ideally located and closed to the sea. The place is surrounded by many convenient and attractive amenities as well.'

'I always took this convenience into consideration each time I went on holiday.'

He simply nodded in order to show his agreement.

Ter'kan and Emma set off, holding hands. They headed to their residential building that was situated a few blocks away from the harbor. This short distance walk gave Emma the opportunity to have a first glimpse of Luar'ke Halkrath. The beautiful city had so much similarities with South Arcadia that Emma expressed her thoughts the moment they arrived in front of a twenty stories building with terraces made of glass and light wood. 

She said as she raised her face in order to take in the whole height of the building: 'Luar'ke-Halkrath is very similar to South Arcadia but somehow much smaller that's why I'm going to call it Little South Arcadial.'

She then had a soft laugh all amused by her own statement.

They have just crossed the high and black marble doorway of the twenty stories building and entered a vast lobby. The interior was a mix of architectural styles and decorated with diverse materials in many places. This surprised Emma quite a lot. She was impressed especially by the front desk. It was a long and colossal, rectangular block made of green marble flanked by two cast-iron Doric columns.

Ter'kan exchanged a few words with one of the Yautja male who was standing and half hidden by the marble block before asking Emma: 'There are many types of rooms available. Do you have any special request?'

Emma looked up and met his yellow eyes. She said with a smile: 'Well, you know! The higher, the better!'

Ter'kan nodded before exchanging a few more words with the front desk clerk. The employee typed on a console situated in front of him then handed an electronic card over to the leader.

Ter'kan and Emma moved away and took the elevator. The leader said as he touched one of the white buttons embedded in a shiny metallic panel: 'Our room is on the next to last floor. It has a spacious terrace facing the city and the sea as well.'

No sooner had he pronounced his sentence that the doors of the elevator slide opened. They stepped outside and found themselves at the beginning of a long hallway that was having natural light thanks to several windows aligned on the left side. Square-shaped, sliding doors were aligned on the right one. Ter'kan added as they moved away from the elevator: 'Our room is situated to the very end.'

A short while later the leader inserted the electronic card into slit and the door, situated at the very end of the hallway, slide opened so revealing the spacious and stylish, modern room.

Ter'kan and Emma entered and put their bags down. The young woman glanced at the doorway that gave access to the bathing room then turned her head to the left, saying with a smile on her face: 'This is going to be our secret paradise for the coming days.'

Ter'kan took her hand in his, adding: 'Let's have a look outside!'

So they went out on the terrace with railing made of glass and wood. They took in the city and the sea. It was really beautiful. And then Emma felt the need to show her love leader fondness so she tightened her grip on his hand even more while she kept her eyes fixed on the dark blue sea that stretched as far as the eye could see.

 

*Eighteenth month. Fifth day of the fourth week.

It was in the morning. Ter'kan and Emma have just left their room. They were heading for the beach situated two blocks away from their residential building. 

A short while later they came out onto a moderately crowded roundabout paved with white and black marble diamond tiling that was marking the beginning of the very long and broad, fine sand beach, in the middle of which there was an exquisite work of art that was catching the eye instantly. It was representing an exotic fish entirely made of turquoise blue glass securely displayed on a high and well polished, white marble veined with gold pedestal of rectangular shape. Emma marveled at the creation. She said the moment they were passing next to it: 'The one who has made this, must be incredibly talented.'

Ter'kan simply said as they were going down the six steps that was paved in the same way as the roundabout and which gave access to the beach: 'I agree!'

They then stopped and took in the horizon briefly. Emma added while shielding her eyes from the sun with her left hand: 'There are countless magnificent beaches on Earth but there is nothing compared to this place.'

Ter'kan said, slightly squinting his eyes: 'I believe you.'

Emma asked by pointing the index of her right hand at a long jetty situated on the left side as she kept shielding her eyes from the sun with the left one: 'What are those constructions aligned on the either side of the jetty?'

'Shops where you can purchase all sort of items made of products that come exclusively from the sea. The ones painted in blue are for renting deckchairs, mattresses and parasols. Anything you like!'

Emma laughed contently before adding: 'I think that's a brilliant idea.'

Ter'kan glanced at the jetty once then asked, looking at her: 'Would you like to rent something?'

She simply answered with a smile: 'Yes!'

The leader nodded then headed for the jetty with Emma walking by his side. He added as they just engaged in the lane aligned with shops on both sides: 'You know, you can put them up wherever you want.'

Ter'kan and Emma have just entered a shop where one could rent all sort of beach gear. They came out again a moment later, accompanied by two Yautja males. One was carrying two folded deckchairs while the other had a sturdy, net bag in which the dissembled pieces of the canopy and the thick linen cover were carefully arranged.

Ter'kan asked Emma as they were going down the brown marble stairs of the jetty: 'Where would you like to stay?'

'I'd wish to stay close to one of these rocks in case I'll need to sunbathe.'

The leader exchanged more words with the two males as now they just arrived near one these pinkish rocks that were scattered here and there on the beach. The males began to put up the canopy right after.

Meanwhile Emma was waiting nonchalantly. And then as she directed her eyes towards the left she slightly startled with surprise. That's when she saw Alrik'taden from the back and standing not far from there and talking alternately to two Yautja females that were taller than him.

Emma observed the scene for another brief moment before she rather continued concentrating on the two males who had almost finished the putting up. One of them unfolded the deckchairs and put them under the dark blue striped canvas of the canopy. 

Ter'kan addressed his mate just as the two males were leaving, taking away the big and sturdy, net bag: 'Would you like something to drink?'

'Yes, please my Ter'kan!'

He nodded as a response then walked away. Emma took in the surroundings once more then looked in her small bag in order to take out towels, hair accessories and a thermos flask. And then suddenly she heard Alrik'taden greeting her with a flirtatious tone: 'Good morning my tiny huntress!'

Emma turned around and saw him standing with his legs slightly apart. He was wearing only a black loin cloth and had a long necklace made of small bones and seashells.

Emma addressed him with slight teasing in the tone of her voice as she was spreading her towel on the warm, golden sand: 'Here you are at last, naughty! Where have you been?'

Alrik'taden didn't respond. He just purred softly, eyeing her with interest and a hint of amusement by the way he was moving his upper mandibles. 

Emma tackled another subject right away after having peered at him once: 'I think, in any case, you seemed to have so much fun a short while ago.' She continued as she peered at him once again: 'I saw you.'

He asked, tilting his head: 'Really? Where did you see me?'

Emma answered by pointing her index at something: 'I saw you when you were standing near that rock, over there.'

All of a sudden he clicked rapidly his mandibles for a short and joyous laugh because he knew what she meant: 'Yes, of course! Those two females. I always meet them by chance each time I come to Luar'ke Halkrath.'

Emma had a short laugh before concluding a bit jokingly: 'I believe that's not a coincidence. They must chase you.'

Alrik'taden purred in a low tone, still eyeing her with interest then simply added: 'Maybe!'

Meanwhile Ter'kan was coming back, holding a paper bag under his left arm which contained bottles of water, different kind of juices and fresh fruits. Father and son greeted each other by placing their right hands on each other's shoulders and shaking. Emma watched them with a smile on her face.

The leader told his mate while putting the paper bag on the sand, near the deckchair: 'Alrik'taden is going to stay with us for the rest of the day.'

Emma expressed her thoughts while looking at the young male: 'I want this too.' She then added while she took two bottles of fruits juice from the bag and emptied them into the thermos flask in order to keep the beverages cool: 'First I would love to go for a swim.'

Alrik'taden joined into the conversation right away and rather suggested: 'How about going fishing?'

Emma refused as she took off her mini-dress so exposing herself in her bikini: 'No! I really need to take a dip in that magnificent water.'

The young male accepted, rolling one of the seashells of his necklace between his clawed index finger and thumb: 'As you wish.'

So Ter'kan sat on the sand near the canopy and watched them getting near the water. Emma felt a great joy the moment she walked along the waterfront. She did so for a long time, enjoying the sensation of the waves crashing against her ankles while she kept exchanging words with Alrik'taden.

And then her amusement augmented even more once she decided to venture herself into the water. Wherever she was swimming or walking on the sandy bottom, submerged to the waist, Alrik'taden didn't hesitate to unleash once again his naughty and seductive playfulness which made those moment really agreeable and entertaining. Emma liked when the young male was diving abruptly into the water before surfacing again behind her seconds later. He was embracing her or lifting her out of the water. And to add her part of fun she was pretending of being in need of help by struggling playfully and squealing at the same time. That was lasting shortly before she always ended up laughing heartily. So her laughter was intermingling with the sounds of other voices and the one of the waves.

Emma and Alrik'taden spent the morning hours in the water. By midday the temperature was rising quickly. They finally got out after one last play and went back to Ter'kan in order to drink something. 

Emma addressed her love leader, all amused and dripping with water before grabbing her thermos flask: How are you? You should go for a swim. The water is swell.

'I know that, lovely but...I don't feel like today.'

She responded with a smile then began to drink from the thermos flask while looking at the sea. That's when she noticed a rocks formation far in the distance that looked like a small island. She stopped drinking and spoke to the young male by pointing her index at the sea in the mean time: Say, Alrik'taden! How about swimming as far as those big rocks?'

The young male approved after having taken in the surroundings briefly: 'Let's do that! It's ideally located. Besides it also allows swimmers to take a rest and sunbathe.'

Emma sipped her juice a few more times then put the metallic cap back. She took the opportunity to put her hair in a bun while Alrik'taden drank water.

And then a moment later they approached the seashore and went back into the water. They continued walking on the sandy bottom, cutting through the water slowly. They did so until they were both out of their deaths which happened at different times due to the difference of their heights.

Now Alrik'taden and Emma were swimming, side by side, keeping the same pace without saying anything. And then the young male began to swim faster once they were half way so Emma had to swim faster too. She managed to do so for a while but soon had more troubles to follow him so she said a bit out of breath as she kept swimming: 'That's too fast for me.'

Alrik'taden slowed down so allowing her to catch up with him. He asked as now she was swimming next to him again: 'Are you tired?'

'Yes a little bit.'

'Cling to my shoulder! You will be dragged as I will keep swimming.'

She said still a bit out of breath as she kept swimming: 'No need for that! I can manage if we continue in a slower pace.'

Their efforts finally paid off once they reached the rocks. Emma put her arms around Alrik'taden's neck and her legs around his waist so allowing the young male to get out of the water while she clang to him like this. The place was obviously deserted so Emma said with a smile on her face as she sat on a rock: 'I want this place to be ours as long as we are going to stay here.'

Alrik'taden shook his head in order to remove the water droplets from his dreadlocks. He then said before sitting on the rock, next to her: 'I hope so. Now let's have a rest!'

So they lay down and shut their eyes. They remained like this for a moment, enjoying the sound and smell of the sea when all of a sudden voices echoed far from them. Emma raised herself into sitting position and asked: 'Did you hear that?'

Alrik'taden raised himself into sitting position and said, visibly perplexed: 'I thought we were alone.'

No sooner had he pronounced those words that the voices resound again. Emma added right after: 'We are definitely not alone. They must lie on a rock that is lower than all the rest that's why we are unable to see them.' She continued while getting up: 'According to the sound of the voices I'm sure it must be a Yautja male with a Arcadian female.'

Alrik'taden said as he got up: 'Yes, I think so too.'

And then suddenly the voices had ceased. This raised Emma's curiosity even more so she said in a low tone: 'Let's have a look!'

The young male simply nodded. So they approached the rock where the voices echoed a short while ago in order to take a quick look.

They saw a Yautja male lying on his back and a Arcadian female lying face down on him. Emma whispered with a smile as they moved away: 'Talk about a discovery.'

They went to sit back on the same rock where they were lying not a long ago. Emma went on: 'I must admit that was a cute sight.'

Alrik'taden made his statement while he was eyeing her intensively: 'I'm sure they did more than taking a rest before our arrival.'

Emma said as she brushed her fingers against the surface of the rock: 'Maybe!' She then asked right after because Alrik'taden kept staring at her more intensively: 'What is the matter?'

Alrik'taden took a deep breath. He answered as a musky scent began to emanate from him which was intensifying due to the heat of the sun: 'I want you.'

She shyly lowered her gaze. So Alrik'taden insisted by putting his big and clawed hand on hers: 'Emma! When?'

Emma looked at him again. His light yellow-green eyes were burning with desire. She answered still in a low voice: 'We can meet up as soon as we will be back to South Arcadia.'

He simply stroked her hand once in order to show his satisfaction before asking: 'Would you like to stay more here or go back?'

Emma expressed her wish, sighing: 'I'd like to go back.'

So Alrik'taden and Emma dived into the dark blue sea and swam back to land. They parted right after once they had reached the beach because the young male had decided to change his schedule for the rest of the day.

Emma stayed with Ter'kan til late in the afternoon. They sat under the shade of the canopy, talking and sipping juices while they observed the comings and goings near the shore from time to time.

They left at sunset once the two Yautja males from the rental shop had finished packing up the canopy with the deckchairs. First the couple went for some shopping on the jetty before returning to their residential building. They got all dressed up then headed to the most beautiful and popular area of the city. They went for a stroll before they ended up eating delicious seafood in Ter'kan's favorite place.


	5. Stay by the sea. -2-

*Eighteenth month. Seventh day of the fourth week.

 

Ter'kan and Emma spent on the beach a large part of the day. Wherever they sunbathed or took a dip in the sea, they didn't part one single moment.

And then they felt the need to go on retreat late in the afternoon. So they gave back the beach gear and headed to the most remote area of the beach, holding hands. The hubbub was gradually diminishing as they kept going away. They continued their march until the sounds of the crowd had completely ceased.

From then on there were only the soothing sounds of the nature. Seabirds shrieks intermingled with the sound of waves breaking on the shore continuously.

Their walk ended up to a colossal and yellowish-grey, rectangular-shaped cliff with crevices wide enough for the birds to nest.

And not far from there, set back from the water front, big and dark green lumps of herbs were growing here and there on the small, sand dunes. A gentle wind was blowing so bending them continuously.

Ter'kan stepped behind Emma and took her in his embrace. She leaned her head on his muscular chest, sighing with comfort. She whispered with her eyes shut: 'I can't tell you how good it is to be here alone just the two of us.' She then added in low murmurs as she opened her eyes again: 'I always need your presence wherever I go.'

Ter'kan didn't respond anything to this. He just pressed his body against hers slowly and tenderly. Emma put her right hand on his left arm and began to caress him. A long moment went by. And then Emma suggested as she moved and began to undress herself: 'Let's take another dip in the warm sea!'

So the put down the bag that was hanging on his shoulder next to a square-shaped rocks and stripped naked. They went into the water, holding hands and swam away from the shore.

The blazing and bright orange sun had already started to slip slowly at the horizon. They swam a length before going back on the beach and sat on that square-shaped rock, naked in order to dry themselves in the last, faint ray of sunlight. They unwound silent and still while they both had their eyes fixed on the horizon. They remained like this until the sun had completely sunk in the deep blue sea.

The black cliff looked like a giant, crouching down and the clumps of herbs that were growing on the sand dunes, looked like bristling hairs on the backs of inert beasts.

The night sky was peppered with countless shining stars while the surroundings were lit by the big and silvery full moon that was reflecting on surface of the very dark blue and undulating sea.

Emma sighed before saying in a low voice as she leaned her head against his arm: 'This place is an absolute bliss. It's so relaxing for the mind and the soul.' 

She continued after having rubbed her cheek against his arm twice: 'It's an ideal place that helps to take one's mind off things. Unpleasant matters are forgotten. Good and upcoming events give me new hopes. There are many more wishes left for me that I really need to fulfill.'

They looked at each other. Ter'kan took her hand and shared his thoughts: 'I do know the kind of needs you are talking about because I feel the same. I need to spend as much time as possible with you in that magnificent and mysterious jungle of South Arcadia. And that's not going to be only about hunting.'

She had a soft laugh then added: 'I will never forget those wonderful days we spent on Alpheus-Rey. Eating outside, late night conversations, outdoor sex sessions became such delightful memories. I'd love to experience something like that again.'

Her statement unavoidably awoke sensual memories. So Ter'kan added as he put his arm around her thin waist: ' You will experience new extraordinary events. This will bring more sensational ways of enjoying life with me. Not to mention all those places in South Arcadia I know and we haven't explored yet.'

'Yes, my Ter'kan! Our last walk through South Arcadia was truly gratifying which gave me the opportunity to see a little bit more from that fascinating city. So I can only imagine how many more equally beautiful areas are left for me to discover.'

Emma paused for a brief moment before concluding as she kept looking at the moon all pensive: 'I'm seriously thinking that we should prolong our stay on Arcadia-Syrinx.'

The leader responded while slowly brushing his hand on the curve of her smooth waist: 'I entirely agree.'

They fell silent again as they kept listening to the soothing sound of the waves breaking on the shore. Emma suddenly glanced at the cliff situated on the left. That's when something appeared in her field of view. First it looked like a very small and black elongated silhouette due to the distance. And then it started getting bigger and bigger as it kept coming. So she drew Ter'kan's attention while she kept her eyes fixed on the approaching silhouette. 

Emma spoke by pointing her index at that direction: 'Look! There is someone over there.'

Ter'kan concluded while staring in that same direction because by now the silhouette had become more recognizable: ' It's an old Yautja male.'

She sighed before asking while she continued looking at the approaching silhouette: 'I wonder what is he doing around here, all alone?'

'I asked myself the same.'

The leader and his mate followed the old male with their eyes as he was coming nearer and nearer. He then passed closed to the couple without caring about their presence and kept on going. 

Ter'kan and Emma watched him until they lost sight of him again. That unexpected encounter triggered another conversation. The beautiful huntress asked: 'What tells that he's an old male? How old do you think he is?'

'He's slightly hunchbacked so he must be more than thousand years old.'

Emma said with a hint of bewilderment in the tone of her voice: 'Thousand years! He must have gone through a lot.' She paused briefly all pensive before she continued expressing her thoughts: 'Thousand years!...And that's only the average old age for those of your species. Yautjas are so amazing. And think that the average old age of a human is only eighty-five.'

Ter'kan accompanied his answer with a nod: 'I know. However I have knowledge of humans who had been able to live for up to 140 years old.'

She sighed as the expression of her face slightly clouded over. She added: 'That's true. And yet living for up to 140 years old is still considered so little when compared to the thousand years of a Yautja.'

The leader looked away as he said with an hesitating tone: 'It's...a fact that...no one or nothing would be able to change.'

Emma lowered her gaze. She said as the expression of her face became even sadder: 'Thousand years! I will never be able to live for such a long time and see you becoming that old. I may live for up to 140 years but still that will never be enough for us. I will die well before we will will be able to experience together all those wonderful and thrilling things that await us in the future. I won't be able to live as long as you will.'

She mentioned again with a strangled voice, ready to burst into tears: 'I will die and there will be nothing we could about it! I will die and will never be able to see you, to touch you. I will die and all those beautiful things I love doing with you will have to cease for ever. How is this possible? I will be taken away from you. It's awful to think about. So awful!'

She couldn't hold it any longer so she finally burst into tears. So she got up and took a few steps. Ter'kan approached her right after. He knelt behind her and wrapped her body with his in a passionate embrace. He rubbed his chin on the top of her head before saying: 'Believe it or not but I had already thought about that the moment I set my eyes on you in the Amazonian jungle for that very time.'

She turned around and put her hands on his lower mandibles. She simply asked, all teary eyes: 'How?'

'Can you remember the conversation we had that morning, when I visited you for the first time?'

'Yes, of course! The memory of that moment always remained so vivid. I remember everything especially when we...'

Emma had to stop because she had troubles talking due to an overwhelming new crying fit. However she made efforts and continued while looking into his eyes and stroking his mandibles slowly at the same time: 'I remember especially when we had talked about our ages. I told you that by this time, I will have only a few years left to live, you will still have many hundreds of years ahead to live your life. And then...'

She had to stop talking again due to her crying fit. She let her tears flow for a short moment before she completed her sentence: 'And then you said that it's unsettling to think about this matter.' She sighed several times then added: 'I asked you why is it unsettling but you refused to answer. I have never understood why and never asked myself what made you say that. But today and after all this time the circumstances allowed me to finally realize it.'

Emma put her arms around his neck and held him in a passionate embrace. She kept crying more loudly because she needed that. 

Ter'kan said in order to console her while he was caressing her back: 'Don't cry my love! I know it's so dreadful to think about that terrible and unavoidable moment.' He paused briefly before he continued as now he was pressing her body against his tenderly: 'However that moment is still so far away. Hundred years is a very long time for both of us.'

He then added enthusiastically in order to encourage her, knowing that the possibilities were very high after all: 'Your longest life expectation may be of hundred thirty years and that's only if you live on Earth and of course it won't be the case. You can expect to live more than that since you are going to live on my home planet.'

She looked at him again as her crying fit had already subsided by now. So Ter'kan concluded with more reassuring words: 'My species is technologically very advanced and had a scientific knowledge far more advance than anything know to humans that's why I firmly believe there will be possibilities for a spectacular improvement.'

Emma said in a low voice, still sighing: 'You are right. my Ter'kan. You are so right. Your world and life style will make the difference.'

He simply nodded then carried her back to the rock and made her sit on it. He then took a big towel out of the bag and spread it next to the rock, saying: 'Now let's take some more rest before we return to our room.'

They lay on the towel next to each other in a fetal position. Ter'kan soon began to purr in a low and soft tone. She murmured as she took his hand in hers: 'It's so calming. Don't stop!'

He added, squeezing her hand gently: 'I won't!'

Emma shut her eyes right after and remained motionless still holding Ter'kan's hand. She enjoyed his soft purring until she finally succumbed to a deep sleep.  
So the leader released her hand very slowly and raised himself into a sitting position. He looked at the reflections of the full moon on the surface of the water for a few seconds before lying on his back. He kept listening to the sound of the small waves breaking on the shore until he also fell asleep.

Exactly at the same moment a bird flew over them. It glided close to the undulating surface of the sea before it disappeared into the distance towards the silvery and shining moon.

The next day Ter'kan woke up at the crack of dawn. He raised himself into a sitting position and took in the surroundings briefly before he lay on his side again and waited for Emma to wake up too. A very long moment went by until she finally moved her arms. She opened her eyes just as a flock of seabirds were flying towards the cliff. She looked up at the sky a bit confused before turning her head to the left. She smiled as soon as she met Ter'kan's golden yellow eyes. He greeted her: 'Good morning, lovely. How are you today?'

Emma raised herself into a sitting position and answered with a slightly sleepy voice: 'Good morning, my Ter'kan. I am much better.' She briefly took in the surroundings briefly then added: 'I have never slept on a beach before.' She then stretched, asking with a smile on her face: 'Why didn't you wake me up?

Ter'kan answered while caressing her arm: 'Because I thought it will do really good to you to sleep here.'

'Yes, I must admit that it perks up.'

'Would you like to stay here more or leave now?'

She said while leaning her back against the rock: 'Let's have more rest! I like the melancholic loneliness of this amazing place.'

Ter'kan and Emma remained, sitting next to each other and cuddling in the shade of the big, square-shaped rock until they felt the need to leave. So they dressed, packed their belongings and headed back to their room. They freshened up once they set foot in their room before going out again order to eat something. They chose to have their meal in that same restaurant in which they had been two days before. They ordered two copious meals because they were both very hungry. They enjoyed their food while having a conversation about what they intended to do together within the next week. And then they began to tackle the idea of returning to South Arcadia earlier than they had planed to as they were eating their desserts. After a long debate and a degree of hesitation they did finally decide to travel back to South Arcadia.

So they returned to their room and packed in a hurry because they wanted to be ready in time in order to embark on the ship that was sailing back to North Arcadia at midday. When they arrived on the quay, passengers were already embarking.

Ter'kan said as he was typing on his small wrist device: 'I'm going to inform my son about our departure. He will embark on the ship that sails in the afternoon.'

They went up the gangway immediately after, holding hands. Moments later the horned blared before the ship slowly sailed away from the quay.


	6. Before the hunts. -1-

Nineteenth month. Third day of the first week.

 

Ter'kan and Emma left their room shortly after the rising sun. The leader was wearing a white and black, elegant loin cloth and a belt made of black and dark blue leather with a silver buckle while his mate was wearing one her mini and dark green, silk dress that she had bought during her shopping frenzy, days before she traveled to Luar'ke-Halkrath. Each one had a bag hanging on their left shoulders. They looked up at the sky as they have just left their residential building. The rays of the sun were already heating the air quite a lot despite the early hour.

The streets were moderately crowded which allowed them to get to the station much faster than they would be able to do it during rush hours. When they arrived at the station and crossed the gate, the shuttle, bound for North Arcadia was already waiting along the long and curved platform. They got on it and took a seat knowing that they're going to always have nice views of the different parts of the city once the shuttle would travel. By now it was becoming increasingly crowded as passengers kept boarding. A group of four Yautja males managed to get on just a moment before it finally left the platform.

That day the leader and his mate were traveling back to the largest docking area because soon they will go on hunting parties again thus discovering together the wild areas of Arcadia-Syrinx. So they kept talking with contentment the whole journey because they needed to express their thoughts about the upcoming adventures that would add new thrill and achievement into their relationship.

A while later when they arrived at the covered parts of the docking area, they felt a greater satisfaction as they walked along the wide center lane, lit by the sunlight.

First they wished to board their smaller ship, overwhelmed with strong and nostalgic feelings. Memories of those wonderful moments they had on Alpheus-Rey were relentlessly rushing through their minds. And for this they felt the irresistible need to spend some time inside each room.

They entered the control room and briefly took in the place before heading to the room where their hunting gears and weaponry were put on display. Emma had that wish because she wanted to transfer all her equipment to the bigger ship since that was the only one she had. So she began to arrange all the items of her equipment in pile on the rectangular table so that she would grab all at once easily. When she was finally ready to leave the room her love leader offered her help but she declined it with a smile on her face because she really wanted to be the one who would carry it. Ter'kan agreed with a nod then left the room with Emma, walking by his side. They headed to the exit of the ship, silent. The huntress went down the ramp while looking over the pile of her hunting gear at the same time in order to avoid tripping over. The leader was following behind as he kept his eyes fixed on her long and black hair.

When they reached the other ship, surprisingly they found the sliding doors opened and the ramp lowered. Jun'oki and four other males of the clan were already there, standing not far from the ramp and having a lively conversation. Greetings and an exchange of words followed immediately after which lasted for quite a while before the leader and his mate decided to move away. They went up the ramp.

Emma said, smiling as they have just engaged into the corridor that led to the entrance of the control room: 'I was pleasantly surprised by that encounter!.'

'I'm sharing your thoughts. It's good to see them again.'

They fell silent again. And then as they continued their way along the deserted corridor it seemed that another surprise was awaiting them.  
They soon heard deep and distant voices coming from the control room.

Emma resumed the situation: 'There are definitely more members who arrived before us.' She paused shortly before adding as the voices were getting closer: 'Your son is in there too.'

When they entered the control room they found Alrik'taden with Seki'sen, Anun'den, Saren and Shun'ji. New greetings were exchanged. Emma put the pile of her hunting gear with the bag on a console nearby then sat at the pilot post as another conversation began immediately after. She stayed there silent and still as she continued watching the males with a smile in spite of the fact that she was unable to understand them. Their conversation took a long time. Long enough so she became aware of the fact that they have just debated something of a great importance.

And then Ter'kan addressed her again. He mentioned about the upcoming hunting parties on Arcadia-Syrinx: 'Emma! Lovely! I think now it's the perfect time for you in order to get knowledge of the fauna on Arcadia-Syrinx.'

Emma had a content and soft laugh: 'Precisely, my Ter'kan! I was wondering when you are going to tackle that thrilling subject.' She stood and asked as she approached him: 'What is the animal you have chosen as my prey?'

'This time I decided to use a different approach.'

She glanced at the group of males who was standing nearby before saying: 'I must admit that it has already started to tease my curiosity.'

The leader simply added, waving at her: 'Come!'

Ter'kan and Emma went up to a round and small console situated on the left side of the bridge. Meanwhile Seki'sen and the other three males sat at the pilot post while Alrik'taden just leaned against a metallic panel embossed with tribal patterns.

The leader typed on the console. Soon after a bright yellow and oval-shaped, holographic screen formed above that console. He said as soon as the first video began to show: 'This is the first animal that I think it will be suitable for you. This video will be followed by nine others. I will begin with the least dangerous and tough to hunt then finish with the most difficult one.'

Emma had a soft then said with contentment n the tone of her voice.: 'Now I understand what kind of approach you were talking about. I think it's great and I love to think that I will be able to choose the prey for my next hunt.'

Ter'kan added after having nodded once: 'I was sure you would appreciate my idea.'

Alrik'taden joined in the conversation. He asked as he was slightly moving his upper mandibles at the same time: 'What? What did I hear? Would you choose only one prey? I believe you will be capable of doing more than that especially since your exploits on Alpheus-Rey.'

Emma turned around and retorted: 'I intend to choose more than one! What did you think? I will venture myself into the jungle again just to catch butterflies.'

Her funny and witty remark appealed to Alrik'taden so he suddenly clicked his mandibles for a short and joyous laugh which intrigued the other males. Seki'sen demanded the leader explanations. Ter'kan translated Emma's sentence which brought a new conversation. Seki'sen added something right away. The leader had to translate for his mate once again: 'Seki'sen knows that going on hunting parties with you will create excitement on many levels. The jungle is such an inviting place.'

The beautiful huntress spoke with a smile on her face while staring at the second in command: 'I'm convinced it's going to be enjoyable for both of us.' A smile appeared on her face as she added while looking at the holographic screen again: 'Let's continue watching the videos!'

From then on Emma kept her eyes fixed on the screen and concentrated on the first video with profound interest. Ter'kan showed her a second video then a third one. She continued viewing the videos one after another as she kept making small comments or asking brief questions. The leader was always providing her with short and useful explanations.

Meanwhile Emma was always expressing herself with astonishment, perplexity or worry, depending on the words they were exchanging at that very moment. When the last video had finally come to an end Emma remained silent for a short while, simply raising her eyebrows.

She then took a deep breath as she kept looking at the luminous and blank holographic screen before she began to make statements calmly despite the obvious uneasiness that one could see on her face: 'First of all I'm really thankful you showed me all those videos! I must admit that I'm amazed but also scared at the same time. Surely the animals that I've hunted on Alpheus-Rey were dangerous and challenging. My exploits on that planet have been very rewarding and brought a level of satisfaction I didn't expect to achieve so soon considering that was the first time for me to go on hunting parties. I thought I've passed the level of total beginner but now new thoughts are taking over and it feels like I may call myself a total beginner again especially since I've viewed those videos.'

Ter'kan explained while he was typing on the holographic screen in order to switch it off: 'That's normal However and according to the number of trophies you have already collected you shouldn't consider yourself as a total beginner anymore.'

Emma sighed then added: 'I considered myself such as long as I stayed on Alpheus-Rey but now I'm feeling different.'

He tilted his head slightly to the left, asking: 'I'd like you to explain why do you think it's different?'

'Because I will hunt those animals for the first time that's why it gives me the impression of being a total beginner again.'

'Are you going to consider yourself a beginner each time you will hunt an animal for the first time?'

'Well...it's difficult to see the situation with a new point of view. Besides I don't know anything about it either.'

'Your reasoning is awkward.'

The leader paused briefly while staring at her before continuing: 'I've witnessed your hunts on Alpheus-Rey and still have vivid memories about those moments. You've always made the most of your skills and used your fighting prowess accurately in order to defeat and finally kill your preys. But that was not all. You knew something important about each one that allowed you to use it to your advantage thus giving you enough confidence and courage for battling them.'

Emma said a bit hesitant: 'Really?...That's..interesting but...now I'm having troubles to...remember all that.'

'Then let me ask you this! What was the information you knew about that three-horned rhino which gave you enough confidence to hunt it despite his enormous size?'

She looked into his eyes a few seconds thoughtful then suddenly she exclaimed with enthusiasm. The expression of her face changed into an happier one instantly: 'The poor vision! Its poor vision was its main weakness!'

Ter'kan nodded then made his statement: 'Exactly! And so are all the animals. And those you chose to hunt on this planet are no exception. They all have their weaknesses too. I'm sure that once you will know about their weaknesses you will stop considering yourself a beginner.' He continued as he typed on the round console once more: 'Now, let's begin to discuss about the animals you have chosen. How many of them?'

First Emma gave Alrik'taden a quick looked because thoughts of their previous conversation came into her mind at that very moment. She answered with a smile on her face: 'I have chosen three! That herbivore from the first video, the feline from the fourth video and finally another feline from video number seven which makes it the third most dangerous animal on the list. Besides I've also made my choices according to their diverse and beautiful appearances.'

Ter'kan purred once before approving her words while eyeing her with satisfaction: 'Those are really judicious choices. It will put your skills to test on different levels and more. Certainly, you will be able to collect more than skulls and furs.'

She had a soft laugh then said while staring back at him with tender interest: 'You always find ways to introduce the upcoming hunts just enough to pick up my curiosity without revealing too much. I must admit that you're so good at it! Besides you haven't told me anything yet.

'Yes you can say that. Not only that I intend to leave those facts to your imagination until I explained more about them.'

Emma had another soft laugh: 'That's definitely another tease.' She then changed the subject. So she asked while pointing her whole hand at the round console: 'By the way, I've been thinking. The animals that I've seen in those videos were the least dangerous ones then I can imagine how deadly must be the more dangerous ones. What about - the- most dangerous one?'

Alrik'taden approached the console and took part in the conversation. He said as he was standing in front of her: 'It's a beast that lives in the swamps! That region is situated at limits of the jungle. It can be reached after three days of march. And the more you will get near to that part of the jungle the more fauna and flora will become increasingly diverse, strange, beautiful and dangerous as well. Finally beyond the swamps there is a desert region with a range of small mountains.'

Emma slightly raised her eyebrows. She expressed her thoughts with a hint of fright in the expression of her face: 'I have always imagined the swamps to be a mysterious and frightening place where deadly and hideous animals lurked.'

Alrik'taden nodded as he continued: ' You know there are animals that are considered hideous not only due to the way they look but it also can be due to the ways they live. For instance the feeding habits of the most dangerous animal are really unsettling. First the beast sucks a big quantity of blood from the unfortunate prey before it finally begins to eat.'

Emma sighed before she concluded with slight uneasiness in the tone of her voice: 'I bet that animal must be as ugly to look at as its ways of feeding.'

Alrik'taden concluded after a nod: 'I couldn't have said it better.'

Ter'kan intervened right after. He said while typing once on the console: 'Tomorrow I will show you a video dated back to many years when I had hunted it for the first time.'

The beautiful huntress came up with an appealing remark just as a smile appeared on her face: 'I'm looking forward to it! I'd like to see what lurks in the swamps while being on the safe side without fearing anything.'

 

Their meeting lasted all morning and a part of the afternoon. Shun'ji and Anun'den took their leave of the leader as soon as the meeting had come to an end. Alrik'taden addressed his father a few more words before leaving the place too.

Seki'sen and Saren were the only ones that remained. So the latter took the opportunity and asked the leader for another piece of advice while the second in command just stood there motionless. Emma glanced at the leader and Saren before she fixed her eyes on Seki'sen as well. That's when she met the second in command's light orange eyes. The intensity of his gaze was clearly expressing his thoughts. So she briefly stared back at him then went to sot back at the pilot posts, feeling a bit shy and intrigued at the same time because she understood what he had in mind.

Meanwhile Saren addressed the second again for another brief moment then exited at a brisk pace. 

Ter'kan got near to his mate right after. He said as he put his hand on the backrest of the chair she was sitting on: 'I have decided that we should spend the night at the docking area and make the most of our time in order to complete the preparations for the coming hunts.'

Emma looked up and met his golden eyes: She said with a smile: 'I approve your idea so much.'

Ter'kan simply nodded as a response. That's when Seki'sen didn't hesitate to join in the conversation. So he glanced at Emma meaningfully before exchanging more words with Ter'kan. The leader translated for her: 'Seki'sen wishes you to visit him this evening.'

Emma agreed as she stood up: ' I will.' She hung her bag on the left shoulder then grabbed her hunting gear and weaponry. She concluded while walking towards the exit: 'Now I would like to work on my equipment.'

The leader said, following her with his eyes: 'I'll be with you in a moment.'

 

Ter'kan and Emma spent the rest of the after-noon, checking and cleaning their equipment while they kept exchanging joyous and anticipating thoughts about the upcoming hunting parties. They parted as soon as they had finished their works.

The leader joined his comrades in the control room for duty matters while his mate retired to her bedroom.

Later that evening Emma went back to the weapons room alone in order to reassure herself that everything was according to her needs. She took one of her dagger. Soon heavy foot steps resounded in the corridor as she was examining the pointy blade. Seki'sen appeared in the doorway immediately after. The second approached her just as she displayed the weapon on the rack again.

Emma looked up and met his light orange eyes. Seki'sen said something while brushing his enormous and clawed hand against her soft cheek slowly. His light orange eyes were glowing with lust. His deep and guttural voice was filled with arousal. She just nodded as an agreement. The second took her hand in his and headed to his private quarters.

That night Seki'sen took very good care of Emma so showing her how much he missed that moment.


	7. Before the hunts. -2-

Nineteenth month. Fourth day of the first week.

 

It was early in the morning. Emma has just entered the control room. She found Ter'kan near the bridge, typing on a console of a medium size. She said while walking towards him: 'Good morning, my Ter'kan.'

He stopped typing and turned around. He complimented her on her outfit as soon as she stood next to him. 'Good morning, lovely. You look so beautiful dressed like this!. It's minimal but also elegant at the same time.'

Emma had a soft laugh before explaining: 'I just had to add on my bikini one of those silky scarves I bought before we traveled to Luar'ke-Halkrath. First I wrapped it around my hips before tying the ends in a fancy knot.'

Ter'kan caressed her cheek once while emitting a low purr then added: 'You always have exquisite ideas when it comes to clothing. Not only that but you also have very good tastes for choosing the fabrics. The colors enhance your beauty even more.'

She responded while in turn she caressed his left arm: 'I won't deny that your delightful remark is very much appreciated.'

The leader began to type on the console again. Emma peered at his shoulders that were partially covered by his dreadlocks. She then looked at his light grey loin cloth attached to a dark blue leather belt before she threw herself into his arms taken by a strong and sudden surge of affection. Ter'kan responded to her sensual approach by putting his right hand on her back and caressing the nape of her neck with the left one. So she tightened her embrace even more and whispered with her eyes shut: 'I need you. I need you so much.'

They cuddled like this for a brief moment. And then the leader took her face between his big and clawed hands. He said looking straight into her eyes as his deep and calm voice resounded in the control room: 'I need you too.'

She kissed the palm of his right hand then went on still in a low voice: 'Soon we are going to travel again to places that will allow us to experience new and astonishing adventures. Adventures that will mark our relationship with unforgettable memories as the time goes by.'

He began to brush his thumb against her smooth cheek while saying:'Your thoughts equal mine. I need to operate this console for another while then we can start to watch videos and talk about the next hunting parties.'

She said with a smile: 'I'm so looking forward to it.'

They hugged one more time then parted. Emma glanced amorously at her love leader before approaching the round and small console situated on the left side of the bridge which allowed to view videos. She began to brush her index finger on the metallic surface, all pensive. When Ter'kan joined her minutes later she just stood there, fixing two triangular shaped, red buttons. He touched those buttons simultaneously with two fingers thus activating the console. Yellow and orange buttons, including red Yautja letters were instantly lit as a beep resounded. 

The leader said while pressing a small and oval-shaped, orange button: 'We are going to start with the herbivore.'

Soon a rectangular-shaped holographic screen began to form above the console. He touched a bright yellow sign situated on the right side of the screen and a video finally began to show. He added as he took one step back: 'I have made this recording during a routine patrol years ago.'

Emma glanced at him then spoke as she continued watching the screen: 'It's satisfying to see this video again. This herbivore has the look of a big antelope that's why I've made it as my first choice. Besides I found its sliver grey coat and those wavy, black horns stunning. I think it demands exploration.'

'Sure! Decorative and very durable daggers can be made out of those horns.'

A close-up of the herbivore was showing at that very moment . So Ter'kan freeze-framed it then went on: 'Now, I would like to discuss about the things that makes it difficult to hunt! That animal can run really fast. Its vision is excellent and has a very acute sense of hearing as well. It can spot you from a great distance even though you don't stand in front of it or sense the slightest vibration of the ground. So there is no use of trying to approach it from behind. Also the hooves of its front legs have edges sharp enough to cut through flesh.'

Emma sighed. She then frowned at him before she began to express her thoughts with an hesitating tone: 'I...expected you'd mention about its good sight and...excellent hearing but...I must admit your last statement is so...unusual.' She paused briefly, looking all pensive. Meanwhile the leader has just touched that same bright yellow sign. She continued as the video started to show again: 'And to think this animal is relatively one of the easiest to hunt on my list so to speak. I won't deny the fact that thoughts of those felines already put me in a state of worry even though you haven't told me anything yet.'

Ter'kan put his hand on her shoulder: 'I expected that you will feel bothered this way sooner or later. However you always have to keep in mind that all living things have their own weaknesses too.'

She responded, nodding at the same time: 'Of course.'

The video had just come to an end. Emma continued with a more cheerful tone in order to work up the courage: 'I think the time has come for me to be informed about the weakness of my first prey.'

'You can use its weakness to your advantage. For instance must wait in a concealed position in order to launch a surprise attack from a special place! It will require your patience and your ability to stay undetected by the animal as much as possible. This method has proven to be successful many times. However you can still decide to use another strategy and begin your attack in different ways.'

'She sighed again: 'How am I supposed to do that? What is that special place?'  
-I used the word -special- simply because I'd like you to figure out things by yourself. You will know once you will discover the surroundings of your hunting grounds. And always remember that it can easily see and hear you.'

Emma said, laughing softly: 'It's getting better and better!'

Ter'kan confirmed as he was operating the round and small console again: 'You have no idea. Now, let's watch the video of the second animal you chose to hunt.'

Soon after another video began to show. They watched it without any exchange of words. Emma addressed her love leader once that video had come to an end too: 'I must say that feline's colors and size are pretty similar to the one I had already hunted on Alpheus-Rey. Even their roars and behaviors have deep resemblances. Was the one I saw in the video a male or a female?'

'A male due to the black speckles of its light brown coat were bigger than those of a female.'

'I remember the feline I had hunted on the other planet was also a male. That must be another reason why I found all those similarities between both animals. However I believe that battling against a female won't make the hunt easier even though I know about its weakness.'

Ter'kan explained as he typed once on the console: 'I have learned a lot about many animals each time I went on hunts in different parts of the galaxy. And according to the encounters I had I've learned that fire was something they feared the most.'

'That's very interesting and encouraging for the least to say. So if its weakness consists of scaring it with fire in that case I will just have to build a trap when the right moment will come then make my kill. I want to surpass myself and conquer other horizons.'

The leader tilted his head slightly to the right, saying: 'Your auspicious statement is going to lead you without any doubt to an unforgettable and rewarding hunting party. I will always be there and guide you whenever it will be needed.'

Ter'kan was about to operate the console again in order to show Emma the video of the third animal, when suddenly they heard stomping coming from the entrance. They turned around and saw Anun'den with Jun'oki coming towards them. The two hunters greeted their leader and his mate in turn once they stood close to them. A conversation followed during which Emma had her eyes fixed on the group while she kept concentrating on their deep and raspy voices.

A while later Anun'den was the first to leave the bridge after having slightly bowed his head as a sign of agreement. Jun'oki decided to move away as soon as he took knowledge of his leader's decision by bowing his head in a discreet farewell.

Emma asked just as her love leader was touching the yellow sign situated on the left side of the holographic screen: 'What was the matter?'

'We were discussing about some possible itineraries during the upcoming hunting parties. Anun'den will hunt the most dangerous animal and wishes to team up with Jun'oki. There will be a meeting once will we arrive at destination, anyways.'

The third video just began to show. So he added by putting one of his hands on hers: 'And I'd like you to be a part of it as well.'

Emma sighed again. 'I guess from now on there will be many matters that are left for me to wonder about.'

The leader just nodded as a response. Emma glanced at him with tender interest. Now they were both concentrating on the content of the video.

Emma expressed her thoughts as soon as it came to an end while leaning against the console: 'Here again this feline looks familiar to the ones I've seen before. And I believe hunting it mustn't feel too different that's why there is no reason to considered it more dangerous.'

Ter'kan purred softly before making his statement: 'Mind you! There is a very reason why it should be considered more dangerous.' He paused briefly in order to add a hint of suspense into the conversation before adding: 'Its poisonous bite makes the hunts more hazardous.'

Emma raised her eyebrows before asking as a hint of uneasiness appeared on her face: 'What will happened once its victim gets bitten?'

'The prey becomes gradually paralyzed. However there is a time when the feline becomes less threatening. According to different sources its aggressiveness and the effectiveness of its poison are reduced but only for a short period of time.'

Emma sighed with that same uneasy expression on her face before saying: 'I will definitely consider this hunt with different thoughts and new approaches. Of course I won't deny the fact that it scares me.' She sat on one of the chair of the first raw and concluded: 'Sometimes fear doesn't only trigger negative feelings but can also augment courage. One more daring and confident action would be enough in order to work one's way towards a successful achievement.'

No sooner had Emma pronounced her encouraging remark that Alrik'taden, Shun'ji and eight other males appeared due to the imminent departure.

Ter'kan and Shun'ji sat at the pilot posts right after. They began to operate two big consoles situated in front of them above which holographic screens soon formed.

Alrik'taden addressed Emma as he sat next to her: 'It's good to see you again my tiny huntress.'

Emma looked up and met his light green, yellowish eyes. She asked while making a slight adjustment on the right armrest: 'How are you doing?'

The young male answered, staring at her: 'I'm feeling great. I'm sure this journey is going to be satisfying for both of us on many levels.'

Emma came up with a beautiful conclusion: 'I've been waiting for such an happy opportunity to become true for a long time.'

Alrik'taden moved his upper mandibles contentedly as a response while he still had his eyes fixed on her. Some males took a seat whereas some others stood on the bridge and watched the operations that were taking place at the pilot posts.

Meanwhile Ter'kan and Shun'ji were addressing each other as they have commenced the manoeuvre of the takeoff.

Emma was sitting still, glancing at the bay window of the pilot posts situated a few meters in front of her. And then suddenly a loud bang resounded, followed by the movement right after. That was the hydraulic platform on which the ship was securely attached that was sliding in order to bring it outside. And then two others loud bangs were heard underneath the ship due to the docking clamps that have just detached from its sides. The powerful but somehow soothing rumble of the engine filled the control immediately after. Emma saw Ter'kan operating his console and the holographic screen at the same time. Slight vertical tremors were felt due to elevation. The ship took of within seconds and disappeared in the light blue and warm sky lit by the rays of sunlight.


	8. Hunts, trophies and more.

*Nineteenth month. Fourth day of the first week.

 

Emma sat silent and motionless while observing the comings and goings, all pensive. She then looked at her right and met Alrik'taden's gaze again. The young male simply responded with a nod which brought a smile on her beautiful face. Meanwhile males were crossing the bridge, executing their tasks while some others just stood there for a brief moment, exchanging words before they moved along.  
She was mostly concentrating on the actions that were taking place at the pilots post. Ter'kan and Shun'ji were operating their panels or holographic screen at irregular intervals and their conversation consisting only of signs and clicking sounds. She was fixing her eyes wherever on their muscular backs or their broad shoulders partially covered by the long dreadlocks adorned with rings of various colors and shapes.

By now Alrik'taden had already left the control room after having asked his father some advice. The distant and soothing sound of the engine intermingling with the two males's deep voices were her only acoustic distractions. This brought feelings of bliss and happiness which helped her to relax. So she shut her eyes and kept her mind occupied with pleasant and promising thoughts for a long moment.

Later on when the leader and his engineer had already commenced the manoeuvre for the landing she was still dozing. Only the sound of approaching foot steps woke her up from the numbness. The control room was filling with groups again as soon as they had reached their destination. The landing area was in the open air of a semi-desert area situated on the edge of the mysterious and vast, Arcadian jungle. Their ship was finally docked among multiple other ships.

One could see imposing constructions of pyramidal shape, made of marble steel and glass that were located about ten meters away from the docking yards. That was an obligatory stop where hunters always gathered in order to confer and verify their equipment once more before they ventured themselves into the jungle.

Meanwhile males, including Seki'sen have left the bridge again and headed to hunting gear and weapons rooms in order to get ready for the hunts.

Ter'kan and Emma in turn left the bridge and retired to the room in which all their weaponry and hunting gear were put on display.  
They remained in there for a long while, taking time to adjust and buckle each every part of their armors and weaponry before moving to another room situated just nearby.

When they entered there they found all their comrades busy themselves. Some were almost ready while some others were still choosing their weaponry. Alrik'taden was the first to complete his preparation. He left, holding his mask in one hand. Jun'oki, Dal'serah and Seki'sen followed him shortly after. Gradually their comrades were evacuating the place one after the other.

Ter'kan and Emma had a brief conversation once the last hunter finally exited.

Emma exclaimed, trying to add a bit of encouraging fun into the situation as she was putting her big dagger in the sheat that was hanging to her right hip: 'There's one that would tell stories if it could talk!'

Ter'kan emphasized her witty statement while checking if the articulated arm of his plasma caster was well secured on his left pauldron: 'It may be not able to talk but it will show a lot for the long years to come. The more you will go on hunting parties the more it will wear out.'

'Sure! And I had no intention to exchange it for another one.'

He nodded as he stroked her cheek once. Emma went on as she has just completed her preparation: 'As a matter of fact I may add another one any time soon.'

The leader concluded while typing something on his wrist gauntlet: 'I thought so. It is due to your rising passion for hunting and your eagerness to progress further.'

The huntress smiled contentedly then grabbed her mask. Her love leader also grabbed his and left right after followed by his mate.

Some moment later Ter'kan and Emma came out onto the place decorated with metallic panels depicting various battle scenes and Yautja letters that gave access to the exit of the ship. They found the place deserted and the heavy, sliding doors open which proved that their comrades were already outside. So the leader and his mate put their masks on and went out. There was a silence as they appeared at the doorway. And then that silence was followed by words as soon as they walked down the ramp. Certainly, to see Emma again all equipped had triggered thoughts of astonishment and admiration. Not only that, Emma was also rewarded with attention from groups that were standing not far from there.

Soon after Ter'kan began to address remarks to his comrades while Emma was waiting by his side. Their meeting lasted for a moment before they decided to head for those modern pyramids.

When they entered one of the pyramids the crowds were such that they had to clear themselves a path through groups, at least in the beginning. Soon Emma's presence began to draw attentions. Groups were moving aside to let her and her comrades pass.

Words of astonishment were exchanged as she kept clearing herself a path with Ter'kan walking by her side while the rest of the clan was following behind.

The walls were decorated with painted murals depicting battle scenes taking place in lush environments and marble tables aimed for many purpose along the walls. There was a doorway flanked by two statues of Yautja warriors situated on the other side which gave access to another exit.

Emma and her comrades stayed in there for a while, conferring before they finally left and marched towards the edge of the jungle.

First they walked a part of the way all together. And then as they were venturing themselves farther they started to split into groups of three or four individuals. Soon Seki'sen moved away accompanied by three of his comrades. And then it was Altik'taden's turn and his group to split. The group led by Shun'ji was the last to take a different itinerary. So the three males climbed the imposing trunk of a very tall tree and disappeared into the thick foliage.

Ter'kan and Emma remained together and ventured even farther into the jungle. Emma became instantly fascinated. That place was more beautiful and richer than the one she saw on Alpheus-Rey. The weather was ideal. Trees were rising up, filled with all sort of climbing plants. The warm air was fragrant with the intoxicating smells of divers flowering plants. And to add even more attractiveness to the place, a breeze as gentle as a feather touching the skin was occasionally blowing. There were also water falls as high as the eye could see. Emma was truly delighted because she was about to experience new adventures in this wonderful and tropical world. The rich soil, the warmth of the fauna, fresh and fragrant vegetation were creating a symbiosis so welcoming and suitable for hunts.

And then she began to remember her previous conversations she had with Ter'kan as she kept clearing herself a path through the vegetation. It was hard to conceive the idea that such a wonder of nature was changing. From a lush, breezy and exquisitely scented place, the jungle was becoming an hot and humid one, weighed down with the smell of murky and stagnant water. A place that was triggering dreadful feelings and where the stable ground was gradually becoming more swampy.

Ter'kan and Emma continued their exploration, scanning the surroundings. And then as they were looking up, intrigued by the screeches of the birds in the canopy, suddenly the bellowing of the herbivore that Emma intended to hunt echoed in the distance. They switched their masks to motion tracking and thermal modes immediately after.

And then first evidence of the beast came in sight just as they were coming out onto a small path aligned with high lumps of grass. They stopped. 

Ter'kan crouched down. He said while brushing his hand on the part of the thin trunk where the bark was partially eaten out: 'The animal likes to feed itself with small quantities of the bark.'

Emma touched the half-eaten part too: 'It's been done not so long ago.'

Ter'kan nodded as he emitted a low click at the same time. They set off again. Suddenly another cry resounded but closer than the previous one. So Emma suggests with hands gestures to climb a tree. Ter'kan accepted with another nod. The huntress clung on to the leader so allowing him to carry her up in a tree. Their climbing ended on the thick branch that was only four meters above the ground. They crouched down. They kept listening as they remained silent and still.

A short period of time went by. The rustling of the leaves intermingled with different sounds of the fauna they could hear but not see. And then suddenly there was a distant rustling as if something was moving through the vegetation accompanied by heavy sniffing. The herbivore came out from a lush bush just as a bird call was heard in the nearby tree. The animal sniffed around leisurely a few times before it began to graze.

Ter'kan and Emma kept listening to the movements of the herbivore. By now the huntress felt the need to see what was the situation down there. So she slightly moved her head forward in order to take a quick and cautious look while remaining in that same crouching position . That's when she saw the herbivore grazing the round and dark green leaves of a plant that was growing not far from the trunk of the tree in which she was hiding. She informed the leader about her finding by simply pointing her hand downward. This raised his curiosity. So he moved his head forward in order to take a quick look as well. He saw the herbivore was grazing on the same spot.

More minutes passed. Emma concentrated on those sniffing and grazing sounds for another short while before her curiosity led her to check on the animal once again. Her discovery made her startle with astonishing surprise due to an encouraging change. Obviously as the herbivore kept grazing it gradually approached her tree so that now it was just above the thick branch on which she and the leader were crouching.

Emma stood up, giving deep thoughts to the situation. Ter'kan took her right hand in his and slightly pulled her so making her understand that she should sit back. Emma refused with a shake of her head by pointing with the left one downward once again. The leader released his grip.

She waited for another moment listening and being on watch then suddenly jumped off the branch. Ter'kan sprang to his feet with an overwhelming need to look down. His eyes widened and his mandibles flared with fright as an impressive and unexpected spectacle appeared before his eyes. The herbivore has just galloped back in the bush with Emma riding on its back. He jumped off the branch, landing in a crouching position and chased after her, cutting through the vegetation relentlessly.

Exactly at the same moment Emma began to take advantage of the situation. So as she held one of the herbivore's horn with her left hand she reached at her back with the right one and grabbed her spear. She sank the whole metallic and pointy part into the herbivore's neck just as she was reaching a clearing. An agonizing cry shook the surroundings before the animal stopped, slightly disoriented. Emma dismounted her prey immediately after. The herbivore stumbled around for a few more seconds before it finally collapsed on its side.

Emma grabbed the combistick that was hanging at her back and extended it. She pounced on her wounded prey, holding her weapon with two hands and stabbed its neck with a quick and precise strike. A second cry of death resounded then the lifeless herbivore ceased all movements. A thin trickle of dark red blood began to ooze from each wound.

More minutes passed. Meanwhile Emma was examining her lifeless prey. She watched how the blood kept oozing from the cuts then got her spear back. Ter'kan came out onto the clearing at a brisk pace at that very moment. He loudly called her name: 'EMMA!'

She turned around and shouted a short cry of victory. The leader praised her as he came towards her: 'Your surprise attack was wonderfully quick and efficient.'

She said while putting the spear on the floor: 'I had in mind those facts that make this animal difficult to hunt. And then upon further reflection I came up with the conclusion that one successful and easy way of beginning my attack was from above.'

She paused still a bit breathless then grabbed her combistick with both hands and removed it from the carcass. She went on by poking the animal with the tip of the blade: 'So when I saw the herbivore standing just under the branch I immediately thought that was the perfect moment in order to put my conclusion to practice.'

Ter'kan emitted a trill before admitting: 'I panicked that exact moment when I saw you jumping. But my worries were short lived. My mind was put at ease and understood right away what was your plan as soon as I saw you riding the herbivore.'

Emma had a soft laugh while retracting her combistick. She added so bringing a hint of fun into the conversation: 'I can assure you that was quite an unforgettable ride.'

She put the collapsed combistick away on the floor near the spear then removed her mask. She took in the surroundings for a few seconds then exclaimed while holding the mask between her hands: 'This is quite a nice place! What if we are going to stay here for some time?'

Ter'kan nodded as a response then grabbed the small hoses situated on both sides of his head and pulled them. Two hisses were emitted as pressurized, white vapor came out. He held is mask with both his hands then removed it from his face. His reptilian skin was shining with sweat. He twitched his upper mandibles as a mean of relaxation.

From then on Ter'kan and Emma kept themselves busy in order to settle their camp. They worked relentlessly, going here and there while expressing their thoughts. They enjoyed every moment especially the one when Emma had the task to prepare her trophy. That matter brought back without doubt memories of their stay on Alpheus-Rey. Unfortunately these were not only pleasant one as Emma remembered how repulsive the preparation of her first trophies had been and all the efforts she had to make in order to overcome certain apprehensions. Luckily time has passed and now she had become more at ease with the process. That day the process brought great and new satisfaction. She worked with precise skills under her love leader's surveillance.

Later they had a meal consisting only of meat. By the time they were already done with it, the sun had already started to slip behind the top of the trees. Ter'kan made a bed of fresh leaves between the camp fire and their equipment that was neatly arranged in two piles. They laid there and cuddled while having a long conversation under the stars until late at night. Emma was the first to show sign of fatigue. She finally succumbed to sleep after a yawn while she had her head resting on her love leader's chest.

Ter'kan stayed the rest of the night awake. He unwound with his eyes shut as he kept concentrating on the divers sounds of the surroundings and always being on his guard just in case.

 

*Nineteenth month. Fifth day of the first week.

Emma woke up at the crack of dawn. She turned her head to the left and saw Ter'kan sitting on a long log. He was equipped but unmasked and typing on his wrist gauntlet. She raised herself into a sitting position and greeted him with a smile: 'Good morning, my Ter'kan.'

He said, looking at her with his index in the air: 'Good morning, love.'

She added with a smile: 'So you worked again while I was asleep. This log is a convenient idea. It will allow us to sit or use it as a table as well.' She then rose from the bed of leaves and went to sit next to him. She continued, brushing her hand on the fresh bark: 'I remember each detail of our conversation last night.'

The leader typed twice on his wrist gauntlet before confirming: 'I enjoyed that moment myself very much.'

Emma looked up at the sky just as a bird was flying over. She glanced at the top of the trees before explaining: 'However I'd like to inform you about the change concerning our plans for today. That's why I have decided to start with that poisonous feline.' She added after a soft laugh while stretching: 'I feel like I'm ready for a big adrenaline rush.'

Ter'kan expressed himself as he typed on his wrist device one more time with the claw of his index: 'I approve that change all the more especially since your yesterday's exploits brought a new victory. It also weighed on the ways I evaluated your skills.'

Emma sighed: 'Your praise is needed.'

The leader didn't add anything. He just nodded while caressing her cheek at the same time. So Emma stood up and began to put her equipment on. Ter'kan made another satisfying statement just as she was connecting the small hoses to her mask: 'I never grow tired of contemplating you each time you are all equipped like this.'

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it as a sign of affection before completing her preparation.

The leader put his mask back on his face. He then tied Emma's trophy with a thin rope and hung it in his back. He grabbed the hind legs of the headless carcass and moved away from the camp, by dragging it behind him.

Ter'kan and Emma set off, taking a path different from the one they came from yesterday. They went searching the feline while investigating the surroundings cautiously. The more they were disappearing farther into the jungle the more they were becoming more alert about the sounds. The weather was hotter than the previous day. A light and white mist was weighting down the air.

They marched while being aware of the divers sounds that were echoing in different parts of the jungle. They made another stop due to the huntress's keen interest in a flowering plant whose leaves were retracting when touched. That's when a sudden and piercing roar rumbled not far from their location.

Emma recognized that eerie cry at once even though she'd heard it only once during the viewing of the videos. She knew that soon she'd be able to battle her feline. A second roar closer than the previous one resounded which proved how obviously close the beast was even though they were unable to see it.

A high-pitched screech resounded at that very moment so adding more eerie feeling to the place. Soon there was anther diversion. Fast pacing movements through the leaves and snarls instantly caught their attention. But as they kept listening to the approaching stomping on the ground a worrying fact took them by surprise. They soon realized that those sounds didn't come from only one animal but many of them.

Ter'kan and Emma took hold of their combisticks without further delay. They simultaneously extended their weapons and waited. Seconds later they found them selves surrounded by four big felines. And these weren't the ones they thought they are going to encounter. As a matter of fact these were the same predatory mammals Emma saw in the last video that Ter'kan had showed her prior to their departure for the jungle. That was a rather scary and unexpected change which meant that now she had no choice but to battle against an animal even more dangerous than the one she had been prepared herself for.

And then the situation took rapidly another turn when one of the animal tried to strike a paw at Ter'kan. Another one tried to go for Emma right after.

They exchanged words without letting their guard down while standing back to back.

Emma said with a hint of amusement in the tone of her voice: 'Great! This is going to give us opportunities to team up again.'

The leader expressed his satisfaction: 'You can't imagine how much I missed that,love.' He then added after a menacing growl in order to torment the beasts: 'Two for each one of us.'

Emma simply exclaimed while wielding her weapon, ready for an imminent attack: 'Excellent!'

No sooner has she pronounced her words that she moved away from the leader. In this way two of the felines would focus only on her.

From then on the battles began between the hunters and their preys. It lasted for a long moment. Ter'kan was using his favorite tactics. He enjoyed battling his preys, teasing them as much as possible before delivering fatal blows. So he extended his wrist blades and slashed its throat with quickness. A blow that sent blood spurting from the cut. Then he unsheathed his dagger and threw it to the other beast thus piercing its jugular and killing it instantly.

He was free which gave him the opportunity to watch how his mate was still battling.

Emma was fighting as ferociously as she could against the beast, always aiming at her preys's necks and abdomens. Suddenly the one from the left manged to mark her hand with an heavy scratch. Blood began to drip from the cut. The pain caused by that wound had rather a positive effect on her. It enhanced her ability of acting more efficiently. She quickly took a few steps back and fired her net gun. The mesh sprouted and hurtled on the beast with great speed so pinning it to the thick trunk of a very tall tree. The mesh started to cut through the roaring animal's flesh.

She then quickly concentrated on the other feline. And for this she didn't hesitate to use all her skills, eager to put an end to that fight too. So she kept fending herself by constantly threatening the animal with the tips of her combistick. She did so for another moment before she finally grabbed the spear that was hanging in her back and threw it at the beast. The weapon traveled at great speed andd sank right into the feline's chest. The beast collapsed dead just as it tried to pounce on the huntress. Emma briefly looked at it with a beating heart before she approached the other one that she had managed to immobilize to the tree earlier and sank the blade of her combistick into it. She struck her blow in the part of the neck where the net had deeply embedded into the flesh. The feline let out one last agonizing roar before it became lifeless.

Emma said a bit loudly and breathless as she saw Ter'kan walking towards her: 'What a fantastic and rewarding experience that was!'

Ter'kan took off his mask then concluded: 'We are going to spend some time in this place.'

She in turn, removed her mask and added, giving each animal a quick glance: 'I'm impatiently waiting for all that.'

Ter'kan and Emma began to busy themselves without further delay. First they removed their weapons from the carcasses before they proceeded with the collection of their trophies. And this time Emma had something different in mind for this hunting party that's why she ended up collecting the claws of her preys as souvenirs.

They spent a great amount of time cleaning and preparing all those animals parts so later they would proudly display them as trophies or use them as decorations as well. They finally left that part of the jungle late in the afternoon after having taken in the surroundings one last time. They set off, loaded with the fruits of their hunts. They evoked with great satisfaction the memories of the hunts as they  
cleared themselves a passage through the jungle.

When Ter'kan and Emma finally reached their camp a surprise was awaiting them. Seki'sen was already there indeed but alone. Some of his weaponry, a big skull with a complex bone structure as well as two dead and large birds that had long necks and webbed feet were put on the log. The usual greetings followed right after before the leader and his mate decided to get more comfortable. So they removed most of their equipment then arranged them in two neat piles.

Emma said with a smile as she was pointing at the birds on the log: 'It's so nice that he brought us something to eat.'

Ter'kan glanced at the birds before exchanging more words with the second. He then translated for her: 'Yes and that's not all! He also brought wild muskmelons.'

Emma looked around and noticed a thick creeper loaded with small yellowish green and oval-shaped fruits hanging to the lowest branch of the nearest tree. She simply nodded with a smile while looking at Seki'sen.

Soon the all three began to prepare things and transform the camp into a satisfying place according to their needs. They worked together before they were finally able to sit around the camp fire and take time to enjoy their meals. That's when they started to evoke their most recent exploits. That conversation lasted well after they had finished eating.

Emma and Ter'kan were sitting in front of Seki'sen, separated by campfire. Then came the moment when Emma felt the need to lean her head on the leader's arm in order to take some rest. She kept listening to the two males even though she was unable to understand them. However she knew what kind of memories they kept bringing back due to the fact that they were proudly handling the fruits of their hunts at the same time.

A long moment went by. Memories of her own hunts were rushing through her mind relentlessly. It soon triggered different and more intense sensations. The first day of her last period dated back to almost two weeks which meant that now she was in the mid-phase of her menstrual cycle. A time when her sexual urges peaked considerably. Besides the constant and thrilling moments of her successful hunts were also adding more desire into that state she had already experienced during her stay on Alpheus-Rey.

So she wrapped her thin and white arms around the leader's and began to slightly rub her cheek on the bulge of his biceps. She pleased herself like this until her caress drew the leader's attention. He asked: 'What is the matter?'

She didn't answer but instead of that she retorted with another question as she kept rubbing her cheek against his arm: 'Are we going to keep talking the whole night?'

Ter'kan freed his arm from her embrace and wrapped her thin waist. He went on while pulling her closer to him: 'Is there anything else you'd like to do?'

Emma moved. He let go of her. So she stood up, saying: 'We need to entertain ourselves more tonight.' She took a few steps before adding: 'What if i'm gong to sing and dance?'

The leader said: 'That's enticing.'

His sentence put a large smile on her face. Meanwhile the leader has just translated for Seki'sen, Emma's intentions. The second in command approved the idea with a nod in turn as he twitched his mandibles with anticipation at the same time. His orange eyes were fixed on her.

Ter'kan and Seki'sen seated themselves on the log and waited.

Emma took a deep breath, trying to calm her feverish emotions before she began her performance. She took her position and began to sing that same tune that allowed her comrades to discover her talent for the very first time when they were sill residing on Earth.

Emma soon accompanied her singing with a slow and sensual dance. She enjoyed swaying her hips provocatively or executing graceful steps from time to time in order to show the beauty of her legs while she kept eye contact with her admirers. And to add even more sensuality to the moment she was also turning her back on the males as she continued undulating her hips while arching her back so enhancing the roundness of her bottom. She went on diverting the males, giving them a seductive look each time she had eye contact with them.

But as Emma kept performing it soon became obvious that she didn't intend to only sing and dance. So she began to undress herself slowly. First she took off her mini-skirt then her brassiere. Her panties were on the floor just as she was singing the last sentence of her refrain. She finished her dance with another erotic move. She turned her back on the males again and bent down on purpose in order to offer them a view of her pussy. She remained like this for a few seconds then stood up.

But that wasn't over yet. Emma daringly continued her erotic performance. She began to caress herself slowly by brushing her hands on her waist. She did it briefly before moving down to her hips while keeping eye contact with the males. She continued touching herself, sliding her hands further down.

Seki'sen purred softly with his mandibles rigid and half open as he glanced at the leader. Ter'kan, in turn emitted his own trill. The whole scene was lit by the campfire. Bird calls were intermingling with cries and distant splashes of a small cascade. An occasional light wind was bringing the smells of the vegetation.

Meanwhile Emma's body's scent was sending a clear and irresistible sign to the males who began to emanate their own. A musky scent was floating in the air as each one was purring in a low and soft tone from time to time.

From then on Emma's game heated up the circumstances. She didn't hesitate to slide the fingers of her left hand between her thighs and reached for her pussy. She began to stimulate her clit with the fingers of the right one for a brief moment, huffing in a low tone.

The leader and the second in command were eyeing her greedily, tilting their heads. Gradually their scents were becoming stronger and more intoxicating. Emma knew the effect she was producing on them and didn't hesitate to push her erotic performance even further. She all at once inserted her middle finger inside her and began to finger herself.

From then on Seki'sen was purring with more anticipation once the bulge of his cock showed underneath the loincloth. It didn't take long for Ter'kan to undergo that same change but more intensively as he began to massage his harden cock through the fabric of his loin cloth.

Emma gave herself a few more thrusts before sliding her finger out of her. She then approached the males, smiling. A torrid foreplay followed. The males enjoyed running their hands on her at the same time. Meanwhile Emma was busying herself as much by stroking their cocks simultaneously and using their juices so making them more lubricated and harder. This added more heat into the session as they both began to focus on the lower part of her body. Ter'kan enjoyed rubbing the fingers of his right hand on her pussy lips while Seki'sen kept kneading her round and smooth ass.

Soon their caresses gave Emma more enticing ideas. And she knew that it would make them more mad with lust. So she began to kiss and lick their necks as she kept squeezing their cocks with fast, up and down movements simultaneously. It went on until Seki'sen decided to act with a bit of harshness. So he put his hand on the back of her head and forced her to bend. He repeated his gesture twice more while saying something.

Ter'kan translated as he brushed his clawed thumb on her half-open lips slowly: 'Suck me and Seki'sen at the same time!'

Emma complied. She busied herself for a long moment, always having her mouth and hands full. She loved sucking one while rubbing the cock of the other. It lasted until the males felt the need to get more comfortable. So they continued their foreplay on the floor.

They laid on their backs with their legs slightly apart. Emma knelt between them and continued giving head. She was constantly leaning over, going from one to another in order to give them the same amount of pleasure. This went on until Ter'kan decided to change the course of the action again. He said with a hand gesture: 'Stand up!'

Emma complied again. Both males knelt. Ter'kan was in front her while Seki'sen placed himself behind her. Suddenly she pressed her breasts near the leader's face. She moaned softly with her eyes shut as he brushed the tusks of his lower mandibles across her erect nipples.

They caressed erogenous parts of her body for a while before returning to the log. Emma sat on it and wrapped her legs around the leader's waist then leaned back on her forearms using the log in order to help herself and lever her hips up. She began to rub her pussy lips against his lower abdomen. And by doing so his rock-hard cock brushed her ass at the same time.

Seki'sen watched the scene briefly before placing himself behind her. Meanwhile Ter'kan began to slide his cock against her open pussy, wetting his length with her slippery juices.

Emma let him play as she looked up and met Seki'sen's gaze. The second approached his erect cock next to her face and began to brush it against her cheek. He kept pleasing himself like this for a while before grabbing the nape of her neck. He placed the ridged head of his member next to her half-open lips so making her understand that he wanted to be sucked again. Emma refused by turning her head away. This made the second in command growl menacingly.

Emma preferred to focused on Ter'kan again. She said: 'Don't move!'

She then grabbed a hold of his cock and continued pleasuring herself by rubbing the head against her wet entrance. Meanwhile Seki'sen attempted to draw her attention by using a bit of harshness once again. He held her neck so forcing her to open her lips wide enough for him so he managed to push a good length of his cock inside her mouth. Emma hummed loudly with pleasure, sealing her lips tightly around his hot and harden cock. The second in command put his hand on the top of her head and began to thrust. She enjoyed that as she kept rubbing Ter'kan's cock against her wet entrance. The leader let her play for a little bit more before he finally slid his cock inside of her. He began to thrust fast, growling and huffing noisily. Seki'sen was still filling Emma's mouth with his cock, being as vocal as the leader was while he continuously twitched his upper mandibles. 

The two Yautja males gave it to her like this for another long moment, almost synchronizing their thrusts. Growls, heavy breathing and moans resounded all around in the dark and hot jungle. And then Seki'sen stopped thrusting and pulled out of Emma's mouth. He fixed his eyes to where her body joined with Ter'kan's. He watched them briefly before coming up with another lustful approach. So he began to brush his cock on her face again as he kept stimulating her nipples. Emma was moaning while sticking her tongue out from time to time in order to lick the harden length.

And then Ter'kan's clawed hands gripped her ass more firmly and continued pounding her wet pussy faster. His performance kept pushing her hard against Seki'sen. The second has just moved one of his hand down and began to stimulate her clit gently.

Emma gasped and moaned with each thrust and stroke.

Suddenly Seki'sen stopped stimulating her. Emma complained with a groan then took a hold of his hand so making him understand that she needed him to continue. Instead of this the second in command placed her hand on his cock. She began to rub his length firmly which made him breath and huff heavily.

At that very moment Ter'kan lifted her hips higher as he continued sliding his cock inside and out of her. His thrusting was becoming regular and rough as he felt he was about to finish. He kept thrusting until he finally ejaculated inside of her. He came hard accompanying his ecstasy with loud growls and big breathing. Emma felt his cock twitching against the walls of her vagina just as a bird flew over them. The leader slid out of her and rested her bottom on the log. But Emma didn't approve his choice so she protested verbally: 'Don't stop!'

He didn't respond but rather addressed Seki'sen. They exchanged places immediately after.

Now it was Seki'sen's turn to fill her. So he grabbed her thighs with both his hands and slid his throbbing cock inside of her. He began to thrust while purring with growing anticipation. Meanwhile the leader kept pleasuring her in his own way by brushing his thumbs on her nipples.

Emma said between moans as she felt her peak climbing: 'Tell him faster!'

Ter'kan addressed Seki'sen as he kept playing with her nipples. The second in command speed up his pace so making her moan louder and louder.

Suddenly she expressed herself again between moans: 'Oh, my God!...Yes!...'

No sooner had she that she had an overwhelming need to let out loud and uncontrollable moans due to the strong orgasm she was experiencing at that very moment. Her body was trembling. Seki'sen thrust a few more times before he released his cum inside of her, growling heavily. 

Ter'kan wanted to prolong Emma's well-being so he took her in his arms and laid on the grassy floor with her. Emma rested on her back with her legs slightly apart and eyes shut. Seki'sen soon went to lie next to them.

The leader began to stroke her long and soft hair. Emma sighed then whispered with her eyes shut: 'It's so soothing! Don't stop!'

Later on she fell asleep near the pile of her equipment. The leader and his second in command sat not far from there and exchanged words in a low voice while glancing at their little and precious huntress from time to time.

Chapter 9. Coming soon!


	9. Before the hunts. -3 -

Nineteenth month. Sixth day of the first week.

 

When Emma woke up the next day the sun was already high in the sky. She remained lying on her left side with her eyes shut as she kept concentrating on the different voices and sounds that were animating the place which obviously indicated that the rest of the clan must have joined the camp during night. She laid there for another while before she finally got up because she felt the need to see. So she opened her eyes and raised herself into sitting position. She stretched lazily as she took the opportunity to remind herself about the night she had with Ter'kan and Seki'sen then got up, wearing only her bikini.

She saw several males, including Seki'sen that were wearing only half of their equipment and sitting around the extinguished camp fired. Each one of them had not only hunting gear items but also skulls of different sizes and shapes aligned on the floor behind them. Those bones were undeniable proofs that their hunting parties had been successful. Meanwhile the others were busing themselves with different tasks as they kept moving around the camp, constantly.

But as Emma continued taking in the camp she soon spotted Alrik'taden who was sitting in a lotus position quite far from the place where she had slept. He was busy checking and cleaning one of his spear so she greeted him teasingly in a loud and cheerful voice: 'Good morning, naughty!'

The young male lifted his head and greeted her, in turn, as he just finished working on his weapon: 'Hey, my tiny huntress! How are you today?' He put the spear on the ground, next to him then added just as he grabbed the wrist device from which a pair of blades were extending: 'Come closer! We need to talk.'

Emma approached him with a smile. The young male went on as soon as she stood next to him: 'I and and few others arrived at the camp before the daybreak.' He ceased handling the wrist device then added with a hand gesture: 'I guess that's of a minor importance. Let's rather talk about you! I'm looking forward to listen about your exploits from your point of view.'

She sat in front if him with her legs bent then said: 'I believe your father must have already told you something.'

The young male praised her as he went on working: 'I've heard about your prowess during the hunt of that herbivore. You acted courageously and used your fighting skills in fast and efficient ways. 'He paused then suddenly clicked his upper mandibles for a short laugh before adding a bit teasingly: 'You may be small in size but your ways of attacking make you menacing.' 

Emma had, in turn, a soft laugh then exclaimed, feeling without doubt proud: 'Oh, my way of beginning the attack was a last minute strategy! I knew how tough that animal was in order to approach it due to its extraordinary olfactory and hearing senses. So when I saw it grazing the vegetation near the trunk of the tree where I was hiding, I at once thought that making a surprise attack from above would be the best strategy of starting an efficient hunt.'

Alrik'taden had an encouraging remark: 'Well said! It proves that you were prepared mentally and physically.'

She had another soft laugh before responding to his praise with obvious pride in the tone of her voice: 'That day I became aware of the fact that I was capable of showing more courage than I've ever thought I would be able to have. And then things rapidly progressed to my advantage once I was mounting my prey. '

The young male nodded then said: 'I can assure you that each hunt always brings new circumstances so it is very possible that you will also end up discovering new prowess within you. According to the success of your first hunt I'm convinced that your second one must have been really rewarding as well.'  
'You know that I had planned something different for the second hunt. I informed your father about the change concerning my plans the next morning on waking due to the fact that I have decided to start with that poisonous feline. 'She then added while stretching: 'Like I already said surely that day I was ready for a big adrenaline rush. Needless to say that your father approved my new decision very much.'

The young male emitted a trill then said as he kept looking at her with interest: 'I think I would have had that same positive opinion about those changes you had brought.'  
Emma went on with a smile: ' Your words are much appreciated! So your father and I set off as soon as we had completed our preparations. We took a path different from the one we had come from the previous day. We began to search the feline while carefully investigating the jungle. Also I remember the weather was hotter than the previous day. A light and white mist was weighting down the air. And then as we continued our investigation suddenly we heard a piercing roar rumbling not far from the place we were standing at that very moment. I recognized that eerie cry at once even though I had heard it only once during the viewing of the videos. A second roar closer than the previous one resounded which proved how obviously close the beast was even though I was unable to see it. A minute or so passed before fast pacing movements through the leaves and snarls instantly caught my attention. But as I and your father kept listening to the approaching stomping on the ground a worrying fact took us by surprise. We soon realized that those sounds didn't come from only one animal but many of them.'

Alrik'taden slightly flared his mandibles then made his remark as astonishment appeared in his piercing and light green eyes: 'Damn! From now on I don't think it will be too difficult to imagine what is about to come.'

Emma had another soft laugh then continued with a hint of pride in the tone of her voice: 'You said it! So your father and I took hold of our combisticks immediately after. We extended our weapons and waited. It didn't take long until we found ourselves surrounded by four big felines. And yes, those weren't the ones we thought we are going to encounter. As a matter of fact these were the same predatory mammals I saw in the last video that your father had showed me prior to our departure for the jungle. I must admit that was a rather scary and unexpected change. It meant that now I had no choice but to battle against an animal even more dangerous than the one I had been prepared myself for. Of course the situation took rapidly another turn when one of the animal tried to strike a paw at your father. Another one tried to go for me right after. I exchanged a few words with your father before I moved away from him. In this way two of the felines would focus only on me. From then on the battles began and lasted for a long moment. Your father was battling his preys, teasing them as much as possible while I was fighting mine as ferociously as I could. I remember I was always aiming at the animals necks and abdomens. And then suddenly the one from the left manged to mark my hand with an heavy scratch. Blood began to drip from the cut. Believe it or not the pain caused by that wound had rather a positive effect on me. It enhanced my ability of acting more efficiently. So I quickly took a few steps back and fired my net gun. The mesh sprouted and hurtled on the beast with great speed so pinning it to the thick trunk of a very tall tree. The mesh started to cut through the roaring animal's flesh.

I then quickly concentrated on the other feline. And for this I didn't hesitate to use all my skills, eager to put an end to that fight too. So I kept fending myself by constantly threatening the animal with the tips of my combistick. I did so for another moment before I finally grabbed the spear that was hanging in my back and threw it at the beast. The weapon traveled at great speed and sank right into the feline's chest. The beast collapsed dead just as it tried to pounce on me. I briefly looked at it with a beating heart before I approached the other one that I had managed to immobilize to the tree earlier and sank the blade of my combistick into it. I struck my blow in the part of the neck, where the net had deeply embedded into the flesh. The feline let out one last agonizing roar and that was finally over.'

Alrik'taden expressed his impression as he put one of his hands on her right shoulder: ' Your fierceness was constant and impressive for the least to say. Your victory was well deserved. I wished I was there in order to witness by myself all that action.'

The beautiful huntress agreed with a nod.

Emma and Alrik'taden kept addressing each other with more enthusiasm in louder voices. And for that it didn't take long until their conversation caught the attention of other males. Ter'kan ended up joining them before the rest of the clan gathered around too. There were more greetings followed by an exchange of casual words. But soon the conversation became general and focused only on hunts. From then on each one had great satisfaction of evoking his past exploits That entertaining reunion lasted for a long moment which kept the leader busy due to the fact that he had a lot to translate for his mate. The reunion took an even more interesting and enjoyable turn once Emma began to tell about her own exploits. Her comrades had different ways of showing astonishment as the leader kept translating. There were the ones who expressed theirs with just one word and the others who felt the need to explain in detail what they thought about her exploits.

It lasted long enough to everyone's satisfaction. And then the males began to move away in groups as soon as Emma had finished telling how she had proceeded for the preparation of the trophies and the collection of other trinkets. Seki'sen exchanged a few words with Ter'kan then went away after having stroked once the huntress cheek while emitting a low purr.

Meanwhile Emma told Alrik'raden her wish to go freshen up at the cascade which he immediately accepted. She moved away right after with Alrik'taden walking by her side. The leader followed them with his eyes until they were out of sight. He then busied himself, taking care of his equipment and addressing his comrades whenever he was asked questions.

 

Exactly at the same moment Alrik'taden and Emma were enjoying their time at the cascade. At the beginning they stood one in front of the other for a moment and just let the water falling on them. Things heated up when the young male began to wash her. He did it for a moment then grabbed her hand and took a few steps in order to be away from the falling water. He continued brushing his clawed hands against different regions of her body. His sharp tipped claws grazed down her back, tracing her spine and chasing her pleasure shivers. Emma's bottom was round and smooth, still small in his large clawed hands. Her strong scent of arousal pleased him.

But as his touching was gradually becoming daring caresses soon his harden cock showed under the loin cloth. So he ended up stripping naked. Emma stroked his cock with a tenderness he had already been anticipating since quite some time. He groaned his pleasure then scooped her up into his arms and striped her panties away before wrapping her slender and shapely legs around his waist. She gasped while gripping his biceps, awed by his strength. He pressed against her as he emitted sensual trills. He passed with his face so close to hers that she certainly could smell his warm and unscented breath. Emma cuddled up like this for a short while before she took the initiative of continuing the foreplay. So she spread her fingers across his cheeks and began to caress his pebbly skin. Her legs were already firmly around his waist, barely able to cross at the toes to help hold her up but it wasn't necessary. One of Alrik'taden's arms cradled her shoulders while the other stretched over her back to grab a cheek opposite it. He shifted slightly so that his harden cock was in front of her. He cradled her against his erection for only a moment then began to move her up and down so sliding across her wet entrance teasingly. Emma was encouraging him to continue as she grasped a few dreadlocks at the base of his skull. She was expressing her well-being with low and breathy moans. 

The young male pleasured her for another short moment purring seductively. Her natural lubrication smeared on his cock, wet and warm as he rubbed their sexes together. Her breath panted on his chest followed by wet and warm touches from her mouth. 

He said as the ridged head of his cock was pressing against her entrance: 'In the Arcadian jungle. Who could have thought?'  


Emma looked at him with a smile then pressed her head on his muscular chest. She murmured her appreciation as she kept listening to his soothing rumble. Alrik'taden slowly slide into her welcoming heat. Emma moaned in a low tone, turning her head to the left just as he began to thrust. That's when she noticed a Yautja hunter crouching on the thick branch of a nearby tree and half-hidden by the dense foliage. She gasped then said quickly by putting her hands flat on his chest: 'Someone is watching us!'

Alrik'taden calmly asked as he kept thrusting: 'Where?'

She responded as she buried her face in his chest because all of a sudden she felt timid: 'To our left!' 

The young male turned his head and saw the perched hunter. He carelessly added as he kept sliding his cock in and out of her: 'I'm not bothered. Let him watch!'

Emma protested with a bit of anxiety in the tone of her voice: 'I wont feel comfortable with the idea of being watched by a total stranger. I'd like to go. Put me down!'

But as Alrrik'taden glanced at the left again suddenly there was a diversion. That's when he saw the perched male watching them for a few more seconds before he disappeared in the thick foliage. Alrik'taden said in order to reassure her: 'He is gone! Now you can relax.' 

Emma rejected his idea: 'No! I'm not in a mood for this kind of fun anymore .That encounter made me feel uneasy. Put me down!'

Alrik'taden didn't add anything else. He gripped her bottom and lifted her up so exposing his cock to hot air. He emitted a long and loud growl right after in order to express his dissatisfaction. They got dressed and moved away without further delay. The young male emitted another long and loud growl just as they were about to reach the camp. He then declared due to the fact that his fun has been spoiled: 'That one is gonna get busted if he ever crosses my path again!'

Emma refrained from laughing as she glanced at him. When she got back to the camp she found Ter'kan and Seki'sen engaged into a conversation. She and Alrik'tadn parted right away with the promise of a next meeting. She observed the leader and the second in command for a while before she approached her belongings and put on her mini-skirt. She then joined them with a smile.

The leader addressed her at once: 'Emma, here you are at last! We've been discussing about an important matter. I decided that today you and Seki'sen should go on a hunt.' 

Emma raised her eyebrows, looking a bit perplexed before she express her opinion: 'I thought today I'm going to team up with you again. I must admit that your new decision surprises me.' 

The leader emitted a trill. He carried on after having glanced at the second in command: 'Yes, I can imagine that! Now, having said that, I'd like to inform you about the itinerary that you may also find surprising for the least to say.'

Emma just frowned at him as she visibly became more perplexed.

The leader responded with a nod then went on with the explanations: ' Seki'sen had a rather an unexpected idea which of course I declined. You proved yourself very well in the past. Your skills allowed you to fight accurately in order to come up with rewarding results. In fact you keep improving with each new hunt and I'm proud of you. 'The leader put his hand on hers as he continued so augmenting the suspense: 'However there are preys that are still far too dangerous for you to hunt. That's why I can't allow you to go on that hunting party.' He took his hand way from her before revealing more about the idea that Seki'sen had in mind: ' Not to scare you or anything but Seki'sen had planed to go on a hunting party in the swamps.'

She exclaimed a bit jokingly: 'The swamps! Why not? I believe that place isn't as scary as one may think. Besides it makes a hunt even more thrilling and challenging.'

Ter'kan retorted with a wave of his right hand: 'You must also add very hazardous. You know that the most dangerous animal lurks there, don't you?'

Emma muttered under her breath as she looked at the second in command: 'My goodness, this is indeed true!' She then asked in a louder voice: 'In that case what else do you suggest?'

The leader responded by putting his hand on hers again: ' You and Seki'sen will rather hunt in the part of the jungle situated near the swamps. And there is a predatory beast that would be suitable for you to hunt if you team up with him.'

Suddenly another smile appeared on her face. She made a satisfactory remark after having glanced at the second in command once again: 'I can only agree with his wish.'

Ter'kan went on after a nod: 'I have already discussed the matter with him and this is how things are going to go! And that's how I would like the hunt to take place if I'm meant to go with you. So once the prey is spotted the stalking will begin. Seki'sen will communicate with you by using body language and only words from the Yautja language you know. And then once he considered that the time has come for the attack, you must remain safe in a place and let him begin the battle. You will keep watching until he will give you the signal. And for this you will hear him shouting 'nan-dethan-gaun' which means 'no mercy'. That will be the right time to use your fighting prowess. That will be the right time for you to begin battling hand in hand in order to defeat your prey.'

Emma sighed deeply. She then beautifully commented on what he has just said: 'My courage and self-confidence are always strengthen by your praise. And not only that you also find the right words in order to express what would be the efficient strategy of attacking when I hunt an animal for the first time.'

The leader responded with a nod to her remark then asked: 'Do you have any questions?'

She sighed again then responded with a faint smile on her lips: 'I don't have any! Your description of the facts was wonderfully explanatory. It gave me a vivid perception of the scenario to come.'

Ter'kan added as he released her hand: 'Good! Now you and Seki'sen should get ready.' He had another short talk with the second in command then moved away. 

It took Emma and Seki'sen only a matter of a few minutes in order to complete their preparations. They set off as soon as the second in command had connected the hoses of his bio mask to the devices of his hunting gear.


	10. Seki'sen and Emma hunt together.

*Nineteenth month. Sixth day of the first week. 

Emma and Seki'sen set off, walking side by side. They left the camp going down the same path Alrik'taden and the huntress had already taken earlier that morning in order to go to the cascade. The weather was hot with an overcast sky. The air of the jungle was weighed with the heady fragrance of the lush vegetation and the smell of the fauna. Animal cries, birds screeches were mingling with increasingly mysterious sounds which Emma must have had certain troubles in order to identify. It wasn't hard to imagine how that chosen itinerary must also have brought mixed feelings to her state. Her anxiety and curiosity were certainly augmenting as she and her partner kept heading towards the area situated not far from the swamps. Her jaw was tight in order to conceal her growing torment. Seki'sen was turning his head from time to time in order to give her a brief glance with interest and perhaps a hint of amusement. His natural senses allowed him without doubt to check her. His eyes, those of a pure and undomesticated hunter dissected her for a reaction. Emma had to increase her pace in order to match Seki'sen's strides. 

And then as they were passing by very tall trees on the top of which loud and incessant screeches echoed, Seki'sen pointed his clawed index at one of those tall trees that were aligned on their right side. She simply nodded her head in acknowledgment. The second in command knelt down on one knee so allowing Emma cling to him. He resumed his standing position once she had her arms firmly wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. He emitted a short trill then the climbing began. Emma took the opportunity to analyze parts of his body that were at her eyes level which lasted only for few seconds due to Seki'sen's strength and agility. She could partially see the pebbled skin along his jawbone that was flattening into fainter stripes beneath his two necklaces that were resting on his broad and muscular chest. One was made of small skulls alternating with beads made of some sort of silvery metal and engraved with Yautja letters. The longer one was a thin string made of black leather and decorated with various trinkets and small bones. The climbing stopped just as she was looking at his neck protector. He put her down on a thick branch then crouched down in order to watch the surroundings below. Emma dropped back down and copied his crouching stance, checking the surroundings as well.  
Emma and Seki'sen stayed perched on that branch for quite a while before they proceeded for the climbing down. They then both typed on their wrist computers in order to set their bio masks on the tracking mode. They set off, searching for the prey they were after. 

Seki'sen ordered to stop with a hand gesture after a long walk. So he brought up the hologram from his wrist computer which showed a map of the region in shades of glowing red and blue. A tiny black point soon appeared in the upper right corner of the hologram. Emma, who was attentively looking at it, understood that he was checking their exact location so evaluating the remaining amount of time in order to reach the area where their hunt will take place. 

One can imagine how Emma must have felt at that precise moment. Her rising adrenaline rush was making her more alert with  
each step taken on the leaf litter. Colors were brighter, sounds were louder. She had to bow her head in order to avoid being smacked in the face by the leaves and always following Seki'sen closely behind. And then the sound of the crashing water announced that there were a waterfall not very far from there. The drone of insects rose up here and there , punctuated by an occasional bird call or animal cry. The trees soared to staggering heights and surely she must have wondered what kind of creatures might be lurking. And those same sensations she had first time she cut her way through the jungle of Alpheus-Rey were coming back stronger so testing her alertness even more. It was the new unknown that was augmenting her uneasiness. Meanwhile the sky had cleared. Emma couldn't quite see the sun but only the shadows from what light managed to filter through the leaves that spread out at the top of the trees. 

And after another long walk they finally arrived at the edge of a small clearing that was half surrounded by rocks of different sizes and colors. The air was becoming more humid and stagnant.

Seki'sen indicated with a hand gesture that they should stop again. He typed on his wrist computer before he proceeded with some check of the place with Emma following into his steps and being very attentive to what he was doing. First he analyzed the trunks of some trees that were growing just at the edge of the clearing. Two of them had small tufts of black fur hanging on the bark. He turned around and said in a very deep tone:'Kv'var.' *

*NOTE: This means hunt in Yautja language.

Emma responded with a nod. Obviously their prey's behavior was very similar that of a bear from Earth. The animal liked to rub itself against tree trunks so helping itself to get rid of potential parasites.

The second in command then took a few steps and crouched down near the trunk of another tree in order to have a closer look at some oval and dark brown objects that looked a lot like large pebbles. Emma approached and made her own closer check. She soon realized those were in fact animal feces which proved that the prey they were after had already passed by that clearing not so long ago.

Meanwhile the cacophony produced by loud and different squawks of the birds in the canopy above made it difficult to distinguish one particular sound from another. 

All of a sudden the birds calls had quieted, as if threatened by a danger they felt but couldn't see just as Emma was looking up towards the top of the trees. Now she couldn't hear anything except the white noise of the jungle. Instinctively her attention focused on the ground again because the sensation of being watched added anxiety to her state.

Seki'sen must have also sensed something. So he took again his upright position and switched his bio-mask to advanced motion-tracking right after. He then helped Emma to get up on the biggest rock before he went to investigate further more. The trees were close enough together which allowed the second in command to leap from one to another. He paused and scanned the surroundings. Suddenly there was movement to his left. He switched his bio mask to thermal mode, focusing his attention in that direction. He scanned that specific area for a short while before he jumped down to the ground in a crouching position in order to absorb the impact. 

He took a few steps then stopped as he kept looking towards the part of the jungle where the movement came from not so long ago. Emma was attentively following him with her eyes. A sudden shriek echoed thus making him and Emma to look up again. Another shriek abruptly followed a few seconds away from each other as a rustling sound in the foliage caught their attention. First the movement was quite distant but as it became gradually more distinct, they soon heard growls.

Emma saw Seki'sen extending his combistick. By now growls were closer and stomping sounds louder. Tension was rising. Emma's breathing was deep and regular as she kept looking towards the source of the noise. Her impatience grew bigger and her heart was beating faster. She instinctively grabbed the handle of one her daggers and held it tightly in her clenched fist. 

A short while went by. That's when an animal as big as the terrestrial horse that looked like a cross between a wolf and a bear, finally jumped out of a high and thick herbage. It was growling menacingly louder as it kept looking at Seki'sen. Its short-haired coat was black and its eyes were glowing red. The lower and prominent canines were protruding from its enormous and robust jaws giving the beast an even more terrifying look each time it was snarling.

The situation took rapidly a more thrilling turn. Seki'sen walked towards the beast, roaring and brandishing his extended weapon at the same time in order to force the prey to attack. The beast tried to repeatedly strike a paw at the second in command thus making him step back quickly. Seki'sen roared again as he, in turn, fiercely struck blows, attempting to stab the triceps of his prey a part of its anatomy that he knew to be really vulnerable.

After a fierce battle that lasted for quite some time the second managed a series of successful blows. Now badly injured the prey kept  
attacking more ferociously due to fright and pain. Seki'sen kept warding off each strike from the beast by using his combistick as a shield. The beast was growling in frustration unable to strike a paw at the second in command. Meanwhile Emma didn't waste any of it. The suspense augmented when Seki'sen accidentally dropped his weapon due to the prey's repetitive and vigorous blows of paw.

So he extended his wrist blades and continued the battle. He successfully inflicted another cut on his prey in a short time.  
The animal beat a hasty retreat even more frightened and weaker. And by some struck of luck it was now really close to the rock on which Emma was standing.

That's when Seki'sen quickly threw his spear with all the strength of his arm. He shouted 'nan-dethan-gaun'* just as the weapon sank into the animal's abdomen. Emma unsheathed her two daggers that were hanging at her hips and jumped off the rock on the back of the animal. She raised her two daggers and sank them into the animal's neck at the same time.

*NOTE: 'nan-dethan-gaun' means 'no mercy' in Yautja language.

The animal moved unsteadily for a few seconds, roaring before it collapsed. It died after having emitted a long growl as blood began to ooze from its wounds. Emma sat there briefly while looking towards Seki'sen and trying to catch her breath. She unmounted the dead beast after a deep sigh of satisfaction.

Emma took her mask off then put it on that same rock she jumped off earlier. She startled as she turned around because Seki'sen was standing still and watching her. The tilt of his head strongly suggested his increasing interest towards her. She could guess how he was switching through his bio-mask's vision settings in order to examine her with greedy eyes. The excitement and the success of their hunt must have brought sensations he certainly had troubles to control. He remained there for another brief moment, watching her and slightly tiling his head before he reached to remove his mask. He then approached her. He was holding his mask in the left hand as he brushed his right one on her face so making her look up at him. That's when rose mesmerizing purrs from somewhere deep inside him. His orange and fiery eyes were riveted to her own, full of arousal. Her human, natural scent blended with that of the air and flora matter.

She too wanted to show him affection so she asked him with a hand gesture to kneel in front of her. eyes, she slowly brushed the fingers of her right hand on the tusks of his lower mandibles as she kept looking into his orange eyes before she wrapped her arms around his neck in order to return the sensual gesture. Emma let out a short shrill as he took her whole body in his embrace. He emitted a long and soothing trill as a proof that he enjoyed her reaction then said something in Yautja that Emma had troubles to understand. His voice was really deep. He went on adding a few more words that instantly brought back memories because he told her those same words he had already told her so many times before when they were still residing on Earth.

He pulled back and blinked twice as if he wanted to clear away the feeling of lust that had already started to build up within him. He passed his fingers on her right cheek again with his mandibles half-open while observing her reaction. He took a moment and examined her further more, his prominent and spiky brows drew together, as if assembling his words and battling the hesitation what to do. He stared into her eyes for a few more seconds then took his hand off her face. The metallic rings of his dreadlocks clicked together as he moved away. He grabbed one of the metallic boxes that was hanging in his back and crouched down next to the carcass as he put his mask on the floor nearby. He pressed the palm of his right hand on the top and opened the box. He turned towards her and asked her to come with a simple wave.

From then Seki'sen and Emma kept themselves busy for quite some time. The second in command indicated Emma with another hand gesture to come closer. So the huntress took her mask off before grabbing her own box which contained the necessary tools for the cleaning of the trophy.

First they got their weaponry back. Emma removed her two daggers from the neck and wiped them before putting them back in the sheaths firmly attached to her hips. Seki'sen removed his spear from the bear's left flank and put them on the floor near the carcass. He grabbed a medium-sized dagger from a sheath that was hanging to his waist. Emma did the same and grabbed a small dagger that she always had in habit of using when proceeding with the preparation of the trophies.

Seki'sen raised his dagger and sank the entire blade into the bear's neck. He made a long cut before making Emma understand still with a hand gesture that she should continue the process.

Emma responded with a nod then raised her own weapon by holding the handle with both her hands neck. She began to cut into the flesh with a bit of difficulty under Seki'sen's watchful eyes who was still holding his dagger in one hand. She completed her share of the work a short while later. The second in command rewarded her with a pat on her right cheek while emitting low purring in order to let her know that her work was satisfactory. Suddenly he dropped his dagger in the sandy soil so making Emma startle a little bit. He then took a hold of the animal's head with both his hands and torn it away with a shower of dark red blood droplets. 

They began the cleaning together without further delay by using the tools from their own metallic boxes. The second in command slipped four fingers of his right hand under the skin at the base of the neck where the head had been cut off from the animal's body. He continued the process by moving his hand all around in order to detach the skin from the flesh turned inside out the part of the skin that he has just peeled off. He then began the skinning process. Emma had an uncontrollable and slight pout of disgust just as the bloody and dark red flesh was revealed little by little. She couldn't help herself and this in spite of the numerous hunts she's already been before.

Emma took out of her box a special device that looked like a very big gun as soon as Seki'sen had finished the skinning because it was her turn again to do her part of the work. That device produced a powerful jet of very hot steam in order to boil the soft tissues of the skull so facilitating the removal. She washed the skull again with hot steam once the first procedure was completed. The last step was the polishing while the bone was still wet which she did really well. She got up and grabbed the big skull with both her hands as soon as she finished. Seki'sen had a content trill while eyeing Emma with deep concern as she held it high. She sighed overwhelmed with pride as she looked at the second in command who was still crouching. He nodded before he got up too. He praised her by adding in a deep and guttural tone just as he put his clawed hand on her right cheek: 'Yeyinde.'*

*NOTE: 'Yeyinde' means 'brave' in Yautja language.

Emma sighed with a smile then took his hand and squeezed it because she felt the need to show him kindness again. They parted and busied themselves with the task of cleaning their equipment. They finally set off as soon as Seki'sen had treated the deep cuts on his right arm and finished their preparations

Seki'sen and Emma managed to reach the pyramid just before the sunset. When they went inside the beautiful huntress uttered a sigh of astonishment because the vast place was really crowded. They stopped by for a short moment and observed solitary hunters or groups coming and going constantly amidst those who remained there in order to have a talk. 

The second in command typed something on his wrist computer then made Emma understand with a hand gesture to follow him. They exited the place and headed back to their ship, walking side by side. They soon noticed, half way, Ter'kan and a group of seven males, standing not far from the lowered ramp. 

They were only a few meters from the ship when suddenly the leader addressed them as the other males kept watching the scene. First he told the second in command, who has just removed his mask, a few words before he addressed his mate: 'It's good to see you again! We were impatiently waiting for your return.'

Emma responded just as she stopped in front of them: ' I'm equally glad to meet up again with all of you. ' She took of her mask and added as everyone including Seki'sen had their eyes fixed on her: 'Not only that your encouraging words are always giving me feelings of contentment so making this reunion another day to remember.'

Ter'kan put one of his hands on the right pauldron of her armor as he emphasized his praise: 'You will also become someone to remember.'

Exactly the same instant Alrik'taden has just showed himself at the entrance of the ship. He addressed Emma just as he went down the lowered ramp: 'Good evening, my tiny huntress! I'm looking forward to hear about your new exploits again.'

Emma said with a smile on her face while she was holding the mask against her chest: 'I can't wait for that either. Besides there is also a video that will speak for itself and will give me another opportunity to see that bear from hell again.'

The young male emitted a low and sensual trill before expressing his thoughts while slightly squinting because he had the intuition that the time she had sent with Seki'sen in the jungle wasn't meant be about hunting only: 'I'm willing to learn more than the video will show.'

Emma laughed softly because she understood what Alrik'taden had in mind due to his curious and naughty nature. So she came up with a conclusion in order to add tease but also confusion into the situation: 'I don't intend to keep anything secret from you regarding my hunting party. The second in command was such a intriguing partner.'

Meanwhile the group of seven males, including Seki'sen went up the ramp one by one. Ter'kan joined the conversation just as all the males had disappeared inside the ship. He asked the huntress: ' Are you ready for further adventures?'

Emma simply responded with a smile: 'Yes!' She then went up the ramp, slightly swaying her hips. 

The leader followed her with his eyes until she disappeared inside the ship. He addressed his son in English while going the ramp: 'Time to go!'

Alrik'taden was the last to get on board. He stood at the top of the ramp and looked at the setting sun slowly slipping below the horizon. He stayed there for a few more seconds then typed on a screen situated at the right of the doorway. The sliding doors and the ramp began to close after having pushed a big and square-shaped, red button situated above the screen. He engaged into the corridor that was leading to the control room once the process has been completed. 

Ter'kan and Shun'ji the engineer began to operate their consoles once they noticed the young male's presence on the bridge. Ryujin clan's ship finally took off for its voyage back to the mega city of Arcadia.


	11. New encounters and more.

*Nineteenth month. Seventh day of the first week.

It was about mid-morning. The sleeping quarters on board the Ryujin clan's ship was plunged into semi-darkness. Emma was sleeping soundly in the middle of the very large, square-shaped bed. Her naked body was partially covered with a thin, white sheet. Some of her personal belongings and as well as a few of Ter'kan's were occupying the two low and large tables situated on both sides of the bed. Her human, flowery scent lingered in the air. The sliding doors were open.

Suddenly slow-paced foot steps resounded in the corridor before it stopped then followed by a low and short clicking sound. Alrik'taden appeared in the middle of the doorway right after. He drew his eyes to Emma. Her diaphanous skin was glowing in the semi-darkness of the room. He moved closer and leaned in order to have a better look at her. He didn't dare touch her. He has always been perplexed by how her species could survive for so long in spite their fragile and delicate built. He was even more amazed by her. He was amazed that someone with such a small and frail figure as hers had the strength which allowed her to achieve extraordinary exploits.

Alrik'taden took off his loin cloth. He then unbuckled his belt and removed his silver-colored, metallic codpiece so undressing completely. He cautiously laid down on the edge of the bed in order not to disturb her. He stared at the ceiling for a brief moment before turning his head to the right. He enjoyed contemplating her because Emma was so beautiful even when she was asleep. She smelled good though. Her perfume was an intoxicating mix of flowers and the natural scent of her white and soft skin.

He was now focusing on her mouth. It was framed with pale pink and soft flesh. The organ called a tongue that she kept behind her flat and white teeth with which she has been able to do things he never suspected until he experienced them himself. He knew the touches from her mouth were called kisses. He knew that those of her species were pressing their mouths together in order to show feelings of love and engaged in courtship. The young male wondered what it will be like if he would press his mouth to hers. The thought of that approach pleased him in spite their differences. He also wanted to touch her hair. Loose and flowing, he wanted to feel its softness in his hands.

**Suddenly Emma moved one of her legs before she opened her green eyes. Her mouth parted as she slowly raised herself into a sitting position while holding the sheet . She protested with a slightly sleepy voice as soon as she noticed the young male: 'Alrik'taden! What are you doing here?' She then asked while gazing at his half-harden cock: 'Why are you naked? What is this?'

The young male purred, amused by her discomfort. He said as he laid on his side and leaning on his elbow: 'I came to inform you about something. But as I found you asleep I made myself comfortable and preferred to wait until you wake up.'

Emma yawned then asked with that same sleepy voice as she kept looking at his now fully erect cock: 'Why did you have to undress completely?'

Purring, Alrik'taden responded while shifting in order to give her purposely a better view: 'Because I always have a better rest while naked!'

Emma dragged her eyes away from his manhood and got off the bed so giving him a quick look of her shapely nudity. She went on with a clearer voice as she wrapped the sheet around herself: 'I bet you were not only having a rest. Tell me, what you were doing!'

Alrik'taden responded while slightly twitching his upper mandibles: 'I was admiring you.' He added while eyeing her with arousing interest: 'I was admiring you and I must admit that it didn't go without some special thoughts.'

Emma asked as she sat on the edge of the bed: 'Really! What was all about?'

The young male answered as he got off the bed and went to sit next to her: 'I was analyzing your face, wondering how it would feel like if I were to press my mouth to yours.'

She didn't say anything to this and just had a soft laugh. Alrik'taden didn't hesitate to tackle a more enticing subject while slowly kneading her shoulder through the fabric of the sheet: 'What if we are going to finish what we have started in the jungle?'

She said, challenging him with a look that aroused him even more: 'Yes, that! So, you are still thinking about it.'

The young male admitted as an exotic and musky scent began to emanate from his body: 'I can't get it out of my mind.' He went straight to the point after having emitted a low and sensual purr: 'You know what I want.' He made her stand then unwrapped the sheet so exposing again her shapely nudity. He took a deep breath as he pulled her between his muscular thighs and began to caress her hips with both his hands at the same time. She smelled so pleasing and felt so soft. He twitched his upper mandibles again while staring at her with anticipation. So he insisted as he kept caressing her hips: 'You know what I want.'

Emma sighed then reminded him by putting her hands on his: ' Wait! Wasn't the purpose of your visit different from what we are doing now?'

Alrik'taden stopped his caresses and said: 'True but there is a time for everything.' He returned to bed and laid on his back. He then added as he held out his right hand to her as an invitation: 'You are the one who can calm my feverish need. Come closer!'

She challenged him with another look before she climbed the bed and went to lie down gently beside him. Their short and torrid foreplay was soon followed by a sex session that lasted for a long moment. When it was finally over, they relaxed, lying next to each other.**

Emma was the first to break the silence. So she shifted. She requested as now she was lying on her side and leaning on her elbow: ' Are you going to tell me about the other purpose that brought you here?'

Alrik'taden opened his eyes and turned his head towards her. He said as he laid on his side in turn: ' I have the feeling that what I'm about to explain is going to make your day. Listen! Ku'ja'deeh and his entire clan have docked their ship in this same hangar not so long ago.'

Emma asked as she slightly frowned at him: Who is he? Why should we feel concerned?

'We should and that's for a very good reason. Shun'ji's sister is Ku'ja'deeh's favorite mate.'

She said with a smile: 'I see! Is Shunji's sister also among our visitors?'

'Yes!'

'Now I understand why it makes Ku'ja'deeh's arrival so important.' She then asked as she raised herself into a sitting position: 'So? What about him?'  


Alrik'taden eyed the beautiful huntress with interest for a few seconds before saying on purpose and knowing, to his malicious amusement, that it would raise her curiosity even more: 'As we know Seki'sen and Ata'kheramen have daring personalities but wait until you will meet Ku'ja'deeh! '

Emma scolded him in a friendly way: 'No, you are kidding me. I bet you are saying that because you want to impress me. Right, naughty?' 

The young male slightly flared his upper mandibles then defended himself: 'Mind you! This time it isn't my purpose. I can assure you that he is someone you don't see everyday. You know he is almost three meters tall.'

Emma exclaimed as suddenly her smile changed into an expression of seriousness: 'Three meters tall, you said? Well...to me it isn't enough to make him physically special!'

'Possibly but what if you add to his height an unique body scent? Not to mention his excessive boldness.'

Emma concluded with a seductive remark: ' \Interesting! I'm really looking forward to meet Ku'ja'deeh. Let's see how much of his magnetism I'm going to be able to take!' She then added, getting off the bed: 'I must dress up. See you a little later!'

Alrik'taden responded while getting of the bed too: 'Sure! I'm going to wait for you in the control room.' He dressed himself then left the room after one last glance at the bed.

So Emma retired in the bathing room to freshen up, thinking about the conversation she had with Alrik'taden, constantly. When the moment came for her to choose the outfit and dress she was losing herself in her thoughts so much that she felt the need to stop several times what she was doing. She completed her preparation after having gathered all hair in the neck to a pony tail and twist it into a chignon. She secure it with silver hair pins, embedded with blue and white semi-precious stones. She sprayed on a scent before she finally left her quarters and headed to the control room. 

She found Alrik'taden, typing on the console which allowed to view videos of past hunting parties. He complimented her just as he saw her walking towards him: ' You look great!' He then added, switching off the holographic screen: 'They are going to be taken aback when they will see you.'

Emma made her remark with a smile: 'They won't forget such thing that fast.'

The young male patted her on her cheek as he emitted a low trill. He then came up with a sentence that made her laugh: 'They will probably realize that they should have brought back more than trophies from Earth.'

Emma asked widening her eyes, visibly perplexed: 'From Earth, you said? They have been to Earth?'

The young male responded calmly, indifferent: 'Yes, from Earth! Let's go!'

They left the control room right away, hurrying up to the exit of the ship. Alrik'taden gave Emma information just as they were going down the ramp: ' The ship is the fourth from the left.'

They traversed the distance between their ship and Ku'ja'deeh's with difficulty because the traffic on the wide center lane going from one end of the hangar to other one was slowed down due to incessant comings and goings of the crowds.

Alrik'taden said as soon as they arrived in front of Ku'ja'deeh's ship: 'It's here!'

Emma just nodded as a response. 

The young male added once they entered a wide and octogonal-shaped space: 'My father told me that the meeting is taking place in the control room.'

Emma looked up at him. She asked: 'Are all males of both clans going to attend?'

'I don't know! My father didn't mention anything about that.' He went on while pointing his clawed index at the entrance of a corridor situated to the right: 'We should go that way!'

So they engaged into a long and deserted corridor. Their foot steps were resounding as if they were walking under a cathedral-like construction vault. Soon voices echoed in the distance, half way. Those voices were becoming louder as they were coming nearer to the control room.

Seconds later Emma and Alrik'taden entered a crowded room. There were males sitting while some others were standing here and there. They spotted Ter'kan and Ku'ja'deeh the leader of the other clan right away due to his size as they cleared themselves a path through groups. The two leaders were sitting next to each other and exchanging alternately words with the rest of males. 

And then Alrik'taden stopped not far from the bridge. He left the beautiful huntress to go alone. Ter'kan in turn spotted her. So he waved at her saying: 'Emma! You show up at the right moment. She didn't respond anything to this. She just went to place herself next to him, leaning against his right thigh. And just like that Emma found herself surrounded by thirty two Yautjas. 

Ku'ja'deeh scrutinized Emma for a few seconds with his head slightly tilted to the right before he addressed Ter'kan.

From then on the big male was asking her questions to which she was answering with a smile on her rosy lips. And to make the encounter even more pleasant and interesting she of course didn't hesitate to also ask him questions. Ter'kan kept translating under the other's watchful eyes who gradually had stopped talking among themselves in order to focus what Emma and the other leader were saying.

The encounter took a more playful turn once Emma began to make remarks about Ku'ja'deeh's physical appearance. So she said as she peered at him: ' Sure, he is good looking with a very charismatic personality. I also must admit that the colors and texture of his skin are really attractive. I can easily imagine the success he must have with females especially since I've heard a few stories about his hunts and combat prowess. He must have gathered an impressive amount of trophies after that which makes him brave and highly skillful.'

Ter'kan nodded then exchanged words with the other leader. It lasted for a short while before he went back to her for translations: 'Ku'ja'deeh is returning the compliment. Your mental and physical abilities are already fascinating him. You appear even more desirable into his eyes each time he remembers your past activities.'

Emma exclaimed after a soft laugh: 'More compliments! Well, in that case I would like to speak my mind again. And like I already said I find him handsome inside and out. However I must admit that his size is somehow disconcerting me because he is so big. '

Ter'kan stared at her for a few seconds with visible interest in his eyes while slightly twitching his upper mandibles before he translated for Ku'ja'deeh again. Emma saw the big male emitting low trills as Ter'kan kept addressing him. And then suddenly he clicked his mandibles rapidly for a good laugh just as Ter'kan pronounced the last word of his sentence. So Ter'kan listened to the other leader's response before he translated for Emma again: 'You absolutely mustn't fear him. He may be impressively big but his gentleness can be great, especially when he has to deal with a beautiful flower such as you.'

Emma had a soft laugh at the word 'flower' because Ku'ja'deeh did have an answer for everything. Ter'kan added: 'Besides this can give you the opportunity to try something new.' Emma slightly frowned at him as clearly confusion appeared on her face.

Meanwhile Alrik'taden was enjoying every bit of the scene so satisfying the naughty side of his personality. A few more minutes went by as Emma was gradually becoming the center of attention. But as one might think her encounter with Ku'ja'deeh didn't consist only in having a conversation. That's when the big male took pleasure in surprising her with an unexpected request. So he addressed Ter'kan again. The latter kept translating: 'Ku'ja'deeh wants you to sit with him?'

Emma didn't respond anything to this. First she hesitated for a few seconds to Seki'sen's delight before she accepted Ku'ja'deeh's approach. So she got near him. The big male lifted her and made her sit on his right thigh.

From then on everyone had their eyes fixed on Emma and Ku'ja'deeh. They could see the difference of their sizes which brought a flow of words among some males. Emma looked so petite and frail next to Ku'ja'deeh. It was as if a grown up adult, human female was holding a two years old toddler on her lap. He could have easily encircled her waist with both his enormous hands with wrists as thick as her calves. His torso was like a mountain made of muscles and the circumference of each one of his biceps was equal to Emma's thighs. At that point Emma wasn't only impressed by his size but also by his scent. She soon noticed his unusual scent. It was musky but with a hint of a smell that reminded her the one of the sandalwood from Earth. A scent that must have certainly become stronger during arousal state.

Meanwhile Emma and Ku'ja'deeh continued their conversation with Ter'kan who gladly kept translating. And each time Ter'kan and Ku'ja'deeh were addressing each other Emma took the opportunity to glance at Seki'sen or Alrik'taden in order to see what they were doing. So she kept observing their body language and the expressions on their face for a brief moment before focusing on Ter'kan and Ku'ja'deeh again. Alrik'taden was sitting not too far and was carefully watching the scene with his head slightly tilted to the right and his mandibles closed. Seki'sen was displaying a different behavior as he stood there motionless. He was slightly arching his back with his lowered mandibles flared, ready to pounce at any moment as he kept his eyes fixed on the scene On the other hand Shun'ji's sister, who was standing not too far, didn't let the scene out of her sight either. That one wasn't displaying any form of anger or interest and kept watching rather disinterested.

The meeting between the two clans took an end late in the afternoon. The big male kept Emma on his lap the whole time. And then when the time came for Ryujin clan to leave. The big male gently lifted her, holding her by the waist and put her down before he stood up. The difference of their heights was such that Emma found herself with her face just up to his crotch. Alrik'taden emitted a trill while some males exchanged more words.

Ter'kan and Seki'sen exited first, walking side by side. Emma and Alrik'taden followed right behind who were themselves followed by the rest of the clan. Alrik'taden addressed Emma just as they were going down the ramp: 'Say, my tiny huntress! What a spectacular ending that was! Don't you think so?'

Emma didn't respond anything. She just burst out laughing because she knew what he meant. Her sudden gaiety inevitably caught the other males attention. They parted right after with the promise of a soon-to-be encounter. She went back to the smaller ship while Ter'kan, his son and their comrades got inside the bigger one due to the fact they needed to discuss duty matters.

 

Nineteenth month. Fourth day of the second week.

Ter'kan and Emma were having a conversation after having finished eating their morning meal. That's when the leader took the opportunity to explain that he will have to attend an important meeting where only males of high rank were allowed. However and on the other hand he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone for so long because he knew that the meeting will last for a long time and he probably won't be back the next day in the morning. Emma sat next to him and kindly reassured him. She will be alright and that, on the contrary she will take her long, solitary moment as an opportunity to have some well deserved rest. Ter'kan nodded as a response, emitting a low and content trill. He then spent another moment with her, recommending a few more things to her before he freshened up and finally left. 

Emma busied herself for the rest day by doing some arrangements, reading and even a bit of cleaning in the bathing room. Later that night she went to bed after having eaten a meal consisting of fish and vegetables.

When Ter'kan was finally back the next day, early in the morning, Emma was still sleeping. So he removed the different parts of his outfit except his loin cloth and making the least noise he went to lie next to her. The leader relaxed with his eyes shut until he succumbed to sleep. 

A long time went by. And then around midday, suddenly a faint moan came from the bed. Emma moved her right arm before she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked them twice before turning her head to the right. She saw Ter'kan lying on his side near the other edge of the bed. So she moved and went to cuddle up to him. Another long moment passed before the leader finally woke up too. He pulled her closer to him as soon as he opened his eyes.

Emma greeted him with a sleepy voice: 'Good morning, my Ter'kan! When did you come back?'

He said ,in turn, caressing the back of her head: 'Good morning, lovely! I was back earlier in the morning.'

She asked as she took one of his hands: 'How was your conference yesterday?'

'Rewarding! I had many interesting encounters with different people during and after the conference. And there was one that gladly surprised me. I met the brother of Alrik'taden's deceased mother. We had a long conversation before we parted. He is expecting us to visit him today.'

Emma said in a louder voice as now she was more alert: 'I'm also pleasantly surprised by the news. I can't wait to meet another member of your family. 'She paused before asking with a smile: 'What is his name? How old is he?

'Dakdate'Yin'Tekai! He is almost six hundreds years old.'

So Ter'kan and Emma got up. First they took a bath together and prepared themselves before they spent quite some time in the kitchen to cook and eat delicious food. They went out later in the afternoon. They had another conversation about Dakdate'Yin'Tekai as they were heading to his home which was situated in the oldest part of South Arcadia. They finally reached a long and wide street after a long walk. A beautiful and various architecture was standing on both sides of the street. Eight or ten stories buildings made of marble, granite and highly decorated with Yautja metallic sculptures that were a bit worn and faded from their original grandeur were rising among much modern skyscrapers made of steel and glass.

Dakdate'Yin'Tekai's residence was a loft situated on the top floor of one of those fancy and old buildings. When they arrived in front of the entrance door they raised their faces in order to take in the whole height of the building before they crossed the beautifully sculpted, high-arched entrance. They climbed the eight floors and finally arrived on a landing where there were two doors. Ter'kan pushed the flickering red round button of the one situated to right, going up the stairs then waited. Emma was fixing that button with a beating heart.

Soon heavy foot steps came from the other side. The door slide opened on one side and a very attractive male, slightly shorter than Ter'kan appeared. A light grey loin cloth that was attached to a belt made of some sort of leather covered the lower half of his body to the knees. His dreadlocks were partially white and adorned with simple, silver rings The color of his skin was beigeish and splattered with orange-brownish splotches.

The usual greetings followed. First the uncle addressed Ter'kan then Emma before he let them in a spacious room that led to two other smaller rooms. Trophies and weaponry were put on display in one these rooms. The uncle invited them to sit at a table, situated near the bay window, on which raw or cooked cold cuts, chunks of fruits and vegetables, sweets and various kind of beverages were put on display. He sat in front of his guests. He addressed them again alternately as he pointed at the table with a discreet and polite gesture of his hand, indicating that they could serve themselves. A very brief moment of silence followed. Emma was serving herself chunks of fruits that's when she noticed Dakdate'Yin'Tekai eyeing her with such intensity that she lowered her gaze, feeling shy and perplexed at the same time.

Dakdate'Yin'Tekai poured himself a glass of a yellow beverage before addressing his guests again. Emma was listening to the males's conversation with delight as she kept nibbling on her vegetables. She was unable to understand them verbally but their facial expressions and bodily gestures proved how pleased they were with the encounter. Emma also took the opportunity to scrutinize the uncle's face, certainly wondering if his deceased sister looked like him a lot. But as the evening progressed, Emma and the uncle were becoming more and more accustomed to each other so that their conversation was taking another turn too. Emma didn't hesitate to ask him questions about his deceased sister and this is how she finally got her answer to a question she asked herself the moment she had set foot into his residence. He stated that he looked like his sister a lot. And as him being so attractive she deducted that his sister must have been very pretty.

Ter'kan was also taking part into their conversation and always translating while he kept eyeing her contentedly with surprise and interest. Time passed in that way. Emma who really enjoyed his company decided to sing and dance for him towards the end of the evening. She  
saw him addressing Ter'kan on several occasions. That's how she understood that her performance must have really astounded him.

They had another long conversation as soon as Emma had finished singing. They parted with the promise of another meeting in the near future be it on Arcadia-Syrinx or Yautja Prime.

 

Nineteenth month. Second day of the fourth week. 

The day of the departure from Arcadia-Syrinx.

It was in the afternoon. Emma have just finished packing. She sat next to the high window and glanced round the buildings outside before she looked up further. The color of the sky was dark grey which heralded the approaching rainfall. She kept looking at the sky while various kind of thoughts were occupying her mind. Those weeks spent on Arcadia-Syrinx had added more fulfillment into her life as a huntress and brought more happiness into her relationship with Ter'kan. Not only that it had also helped her to strengthen her relationships with Seki'sen even more. That change occurred the day she went to her very first hunt with him. Of course the second in command had the opportunity to see her not only in action but also when she worked on their trophy. So a deeper feeling of respect and admiration started to develop between them.

She was lost in her thoughts when an hissing came from the entrance. The doors slide opened and Ter'kan appeared. He asked as he walked towards her: 'Hey, love! How are you? Are you ready for another big journey?

She stood up and said with a smile: 'Yes, my Ter'kan! I must admit that I have mixed feelings.'

He asked, cocking his head to the right: 'Could you explain?'

'Sure the thought of our return to Yautja Prime makes me content and I'm looking forward to see our home again. However I can't prevent myself from being sad at the same time because we must leave our home on Arcadia-Syrinx.'

He put his hand on her shoulder: 'To tell you the truth I expected that you would feel that way. You've already shared my life style for so long now and you know that I never reside in the same place for a long period of time. '

Emma looked up up at him, saying: 'Yes, my Ter'kan!'

The leader stroked her cheek once, saying: 'Time to go!' He then went to check a few things before he finally closed the shutters. He grabbed the few bags and left with Emma walking by his side. That day they went back to the docking area the same way as the day when they arrived on Arcadia-Syrinx. They heard the same noises and met the same kind of crowd while going to the station.

And then Emma made a remark as soon as they crossed the gate that gave access to the platform: 'I'm happy at the thought that soon we are going to embark on board the smaller ship for another journey.

'Well no! Not this time! I had a different plan in mind. Shun'ji has already left around midday. He is going to pilot the smaller ship all by himself back to Yautja Prime.'

Emma exclaimed as they boarded the shuttle: 'I so much agree with this idea! Our precious ship is in very good hands!' She then remained silent during the whole ride.

They arrived at the ship later. They boarded after having taken in the surroundings one more time. Alrik'taden shouted out Emma as soon as he saw her arriving on the bridge: 'Hey, my tiny huntress! It's good to see you again. By the way I've heard that you've met my uncle Dakdate'Yin'Tekai.'

Emma responded as she went closer to him: 'Yes indeed! I really enjoyed his company. He is handsome with a stunning character. According to what I've been told he looks like his sister a lot. This helped me to come up with the fast conclusion that your mother must have been very pretty too. Anyways, this said, I really wish to meet him again in a near future.

The young male concluded before addressing Dal'serah who was typing on a console: 'I have troubles to remember things concerning my mum because I was little when she died. However there is one I will never forget it's how beautiful she was!'

Emma didn't add anything else. She just looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

Meanwhile Ter'kan and Seki'sen have just sat at the pilot post. They began to type on consoles while exchanging words from time to time so preparing the ship for its . Emma was sitting still, glancing at the bay window of the pilot posts. Soon movement was felt as the hydraulic platform was pulling the ship out of the hangar. Loud bangs were heard underneath the ship because docking clamps have just detached. Another loud bang resounded a while after which proved that their ship wasn't securely held on the platform. A ray of sunlight entered the ship through the bay window. And then suddenly the powerful but somehow soothing sound of the engine was accompanied with slight vertical tremors due to elevation. The ship took off and rose slowly above the docking area as rumble of the engines was becoming louder. It rose until it was high enough in the sky before it flew away propelled by the power of the jet engines.


End file.
